Ocean Dreams
by Sassbrat
Summary: FEMWally story. Wally has always feared the water dispite being found as a toddler by the ocean. But when Wally starts to notice strange things and dreams about her and water she discovers just who she really is. Ideas are welcomed anytime. Co-written with Malaizjan DeJesus
1. Prolouge

_Hey everyone. This is just a little teaser to the new story that I am writing. Once again it is a female Wally story._

Prologue

Wally West watched as her friend Kaldur do a breaststroke in the ocean outside of Mt. Justice. The Red headed speedster was sitting back relaxing on one of the beach chairs that was farthest away from the ocean. Ever since the mission that when she almost drowned Wally had been afraid of water. No matter what Kaldur or anyone else would say or do Wally would always freak out if she went near water. She was fine with showers and baths but there was something about actually going near the water that made her freak out.

There was that one time when Kaldur being it was one of the few times he wasn't serious had surprised the young speedster by dragging her towards the water. Wally fought tooth and nail to get away from the Atlantian. She finally got Kaldur to release her when she nailed him where the sun don't shine with her foot.

Wally felt so ashamed of herself that she had attacked one of her teammates over something as stupid as a simple fear of water. She locked herself in her room for the rest of the day and refused to come out for anyone not even her uncle could get her to come out.

A few day later Wally finally had enough nerve to say that she was sorry to her team leader. When she walked up to the gilled teenager she was meet with a set of eyes that told her that he was sorry as well.

"I should not have forced you into the water with out knowing how you felt about it. For that I am sorry." Kaldur had told her.

Wally had apologized for kicking him and everything was forgotten until the mission with the InJustice Gang.

It took every ounce of will power for Wally not to freak out when the bioship had crashed into a swamp and was filling up with water. But Wally knew that she had to keep her cool as their were lives other than her own on the line.

Wally also thought that it was funny that she was found by the ocean 13 years ago by Mary and Rudolph West and that she was so scared of water.

Her adopted parents never hid the fact from her that she was adopted although it was very hard to know that she was adopted since Mary West had red hair and green eyes like Wally.

When Wally told Robin that she was adopted the young sidekick talked to Batman about finding out where Wally came from but sadly Batman found no trace of who Wally really was. Not that she minded that much as she was happy with the Wests and loved have Barry as a uncle.

Little did Wally know that soon she would find out just who she was and who her birth Parents were.

_Next chapter Wally does some digging around from the mission on where she almost drowned and discovers something._

Ideas are always welcomed at anytime.

Reviews would be great as well to let me know how this chapter is.

**An: **I left a hint as to what Wally could be. Kudos to anyone who figures it out.


	2. Chapter 1

_Thank you so much for all the review, alert, and favs. It really means a lot to me. Malaijzen DeJesus gets credit for ideas based in this story_

Chapter 1

Wally laid in her bed at Mt. Justice thinking about the mission that she and her teammates had earlier today. Kaldur had discovered some sort of markings on her neck during the mission earlier and she was concerned about them for she had only seen then a few times when she was little but they had disappeared when she had gotten her speed powers. Kaldur had told her that he would talk to Aquaman about it and return the next day.

Wally thought back to the mission and when she found out about the strange marks on her neck. It was supposed to be a simple recon mission which turned out it wasn't. It turned out the Black Manta was working with Ocean Master in some sort of plan to flood the entire East Coast with some sort of Atlantian Sorcery

Knowing that they would be needing help Kaldur had called in The Justice League for back up and was told that it would be a little while before they arrived. The objective of Young Justice was to stall the two villains long enough and prevent them from flooding the coast.

During the battle Wally had been hit by Black Manta and dragged under the water in an attempt to drown her. But for some reason Wally could feel herself breathing underwater but didn't let Black Manta know this. The speedster struggled in an attempt to get free from the vice like grip of one of Aquaman's greatest foes.

"Struggle all you want Air breather but no one has escaped my grip and no one ever will." Black Manta told Kid Flash as he dragged the speedster deeper into the ocean.

Wally knew that she had to fake that she couldn't breath or she would be in big trouble. So she started to fake that she was running out of air and hoped and waited for Black Manta to release.

The sea villain did just that when he saw that the young hero had finally run out of air and let her go. "Shame it had to come to this young one but all is fair in war." The armored covered villain said as he pushed Kid Flash up to the surface of the water.

When she surfaced Wally knew that she had to let everyone think that she was unconscious and that her lungs were full of water. So she stay faced down in the water and waited for one of her friends to 'rescue' her.

"KF!"

Wally heard someone yell her name but couldn't respond to them as Black Manta was still around. After a minute she heard a splash and felt someone who she guessed was Kaldur swimming up to her and grabbed her and pulled her towards the shore.

"She's not breathing." Kaldur said as he started to do chest compressions and mouth to mouth. The Altantian was on his third mouth to mouth he heard Wally start to cough. He rolled Wally onto her side so that the water in her lungs would rush out.

"That's it my friend. Keep coughing." Kaldur told his speedster friend as he patted her on the back in an attempt to help her dispel the water in Wally's lungs. It was then that he noticed something sticking out of the ripped part of his friend's costume. Kaldur knew that the uniform from around his teammates neck had been ripped during the fight with Black Manta. But there was something that looked like scars of either side of Wally's neck. Kaldur had never noticed them before. He was about to say something but his teammates arrived and Flash immediately rushed over to his niece and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Kid Flash, are you okay?"

"I will be as soon as you let me breath Flash." Wally muffled out as she was pressed into her uncle's broad chest.

"Sorry, it just that I saw you be pulled under the water and I freaked." Flash told his niece still not letting go of her.

Kaldur was watching the display with a calculating eye. He was concerned about the marks that he had seen on Wally's neck. They looked almost like Gills. But that would be impossible as Wally was from the surface world. Kaldur would have to talk to his King about this later but right now the team need some rest.

"Let's head back to the base as we could all use some rest." Flash told everyone as he still held on to Wally who was trying to get free from her uncle's grip.

MT. JUSTICE

With the help of The Justice League Ocean Master and Black Manta were defeated and the East Coast was saved. Kaldur had immediately returned to Atlantis to talk with Aquaman about what he had seen. The young leader thought that perhaps maybe Wally had some Atlantian DNA in her thus explaining the gill like markings. He along with his teammates knew that Wally had been adopted by her parents when she was a toddler and was found by the ocean.

When Kaldur arrived at the Palace he was greeted with smiles and handshakes. Once he was done being polite he headed for the throne room which being the sidekick to King Orin granted him some special privileges.

King Orin or as he was known to the Justice League as Aquaman was talking with his brother Prince Orn about something involving the Queen and the possibility of a heir to the throne of Atlantis.

"Forgive my intrusion Prince Orn but I need to discuss something of great importance with The King." Kaldur said as he entered the room bowing to both the King and the Prince.

"That is quite alright Kaldur'arm. I was just finishing up anyway." The King's brother said as he turned to his brother and bowed respectfully before swimming away.

"Now Kaldur what is it that you need to talk to me about?" Aquaman asked with a smile on his face.

"During our recent battle I came across something that was most strange on one of my teammates. Wally or as she is know to the League as Kid Flash was attacked by Black Manta and dragged underwater. Something happened underwater and she floated back to the top where I rescued her and started CPR. She was revived but sometime during the battle the uniform around her neck had ripped and I noticed that she had strange markings on her neck where gills would be. I also do not know if this is any connection but Wally did tells us that she was found as a toddler by the ocean and adopted by her parents who raised her as their own." Kaldur explained to his King.

Aquaman looked shocked at what Kaldur had just told him. Wally appeared to have gills. Something told the King that there maybe more to the young speedster that everyone thought. The fact that Wally was found by the Ocean as a toddler sent signals straight to Aquaman's mind. It was quite possible that one of Wally's birth parents could have been from Atlantis thus explaining the strange gill like markings that Kaldur was talking about.

"I also have a feeling that Wally knows about the markings as well but chooses not to say anything about them." Kaldur told his king.

"Tomorrow when we return to MT. Justice I will talk with Batman about Wally having an DNA test done with her permission of course and if she does indeed carry Atlantian blood than I can help her find her parents." Orin told Kaldur who nodded his gratitude.

"Thank you My King." The leader of Young Justice said as he bowed to his king and swam away to his quarters.

Aquaman watched as his protege swam away and took in the info that he was just given. Wally did fit the age group when a terrible natural storm had sweep through Atlantis when the young children were playing out side of the safety zone. The storm had taken most of the children and shattered them all over the world. Most were found with the help of several members who would later become part of the Justice League but a few were never found.

There was the possibility that Wally could indeed be one of the missing children and that from what Aquaman understood was that maybe her gills went into 'hiding' when she got her powers when she recreated her Mentor's experiment that gave him super speed.

If Wally was indeed one of the missing children Aquaman knew that he had a duty to inform the parents that their daughter had been found and was safe.

_Next chapter Wally has a DNA test done and discovers a shocking surprise on just who she is._

Ideas are welcomed anytime

reviews would wonderful as well.


	3. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and faves. Malaizjan DeJesus gets credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 2

Wally sat down in the med bay as Batman inserted the needle into her to draw some of her blood for a test to see if she was indeed a member of the Atlantian race or at least one of her parents were. Wally thought that it would be funny if was in fact carry Atlantian blood since was so scared of water.

"I will have the results back in a few minutes." Batman told the speedster in his monotone voice. That was Wally cue to leave.

Wally left the med bay and headed toward the kitchen to get something to eat as she was starving. On her way to the kitchen she thought back to when Kaldur and Aquaman first approached her about have a test done on her genetic make up.

**Flashback**

"You're kidding right?" Wally asked as she looked at the two Atlantians straight in the eye.

"Why would be kid about something like this Wally?" Aquaman replied.

"It's a little weird that you guys think that I could be or my parents could be Atlantian just because I have some strange markings on my neck that I have had since I could remember." Wally pointed out.

"Wally, I can't begin to understand what you are think right now but you have markings of gills in the same place all Atlantians have and you were found just after a major storm carried away several young children." Aquaman told the red head. "Also like you told me before getting your speed powers could have prevented the gills from forming completely. As that does happened sometimes with older Atlantians."

"This is just so confusing." Wally said to no one in particular as she head for the med bay to get her blood drawn.

**End flashback**

"Still thinking about the DNA test my friend?" Kaldur asked coming up behind Wally and scaring her.

Wally jumped at least a foot in the air when her friend scared her. "Don't do that Kal."

"Apologies but you did seem lost in thought." The team leader said grabbing and apple from the counter.

"Yeah I am. It just that I never gave any thought about who I really was as Mary and Rudolph were always my parents and Iris and Flash were my aunt and uncle. Now I find out that I might not be human not that I am human anyway if you get me drift. It just that I don't think I can handle the fact that I am supposed to be living underwater when I am scared to death of water." Wally vented.

"No one is going to force you live underwater young one." Aquaman told the speedster. "Your life is on the surface and who am I to remove you from the only home that you have ever known. If you are indeed Atlantian I will however would like for you to at least meet your birth parents and let them know that you are alive as they have lived with the past 13 years of not knowing if their daughter is alive or dead."

"I can do that as no one deserves to be separated from their family." Wally replied with a smile. She always like Aquaman for some reason. Maybe it was because he was always nice to her and even tried to help her learn how to swim.

After some time Batman walked out of the med bay with the results in his hand. The Dark Knight had a strange look on his face with was scary considering it was Batman.

"Well Batman what are the results of the test?" Aquaman asked.

"Wally does indeed carry Atlantian in her genetic make up. If fact according to the DNA results she is full Atlantian." Batman replied. There was something else that he need to talk about with Aquaman about Wally but that would have to wait as there was a loud thud.

Wally had fainted right then and there.

"Not the reaction that you would expect when you find out your heritage." Aquaman pointed out as he and Kaldur picked Wally up and placed her on the couch.

It was just then that the computer announced that Flash had entered the cave. Batman let out a slight groan as he knew that Flash was insanely protective of his niece even more so then he was of Robin.

"What happened?" Flash asked panicky as he rushed over to his niece who was out cold on the couch.

"Relax Flash. Wally just found out that she is Atlantian and fainted as would anyone given the situation." Aquaman told his friend who was fussing over his niece.

"You mean she really is from Atlantis?" Flash asked shocked that his beloved niece was actually a mermaid so to speak. It would certainly explain why she never ate anything from the water.

"I ran the tests three times to be sure. Wally is in fact full blooded Atlantian." Batman told his friend.

"How is that possible? No I know how it is possible for Wally to be an Atlantian but what I mean is how did Wally get separated from Atlantis when I heard stories of you guys being even more protective of your children than I am of Wally." Flash asked his Atlantian teammate.

"13 years ago there was a bad natural storm that came out of nowhere struck Atlantis and swept away about two dozen children. We found all but six of the children. Kaldur told me a few days ago when he saw the strange markings on Wally's neck that she was adopted and found by the ocean. I had speulated that Wally may be one of the missing children but was not going to say anything until the DNA test was done. Now that I know that she is in fact Atlantian I can search for her parents and tell them that their daughter is alive." Aquaman explained to Flash.

"Her family may be closer than you think Orin." Batman said using Aquaman's real name.

"What do you mean?" The Atlantian King asked knowing something was up when Batman would use his real name.

"When I ran Wally's DNA I used your DNA as a base since you are only one whose DNA we could use and I found out something interesting. You share similar genetic markers with Wally." Batman told Aquaman.

"So you're saying is that Wally is distantly related to King Orin?" Kaldur asked.

"No Kaldur I am not. Her genetic markers are so similar to Aquaman that Wally could be his daughter." The Dark Knight explained.

Aquaman looked shocked. There was no way after all these years that she could still be alive. That his and Mera' daughter was in fact right in front of him the entire time being raised by humans and trained by one of his good friends.

_Next chapter Mera arrives at the Mt. Justice and undergoes the DNA test to see if Wally really is her lost daughter._

Ideas are always welcomed anytime.

**I need name ideas for Wally that would sound Atlantian or based on water.**

Reviews would be wonderful.


	4. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and faves. Malaizjan DeJesus gets credit for ideas and Wally's Atlantian name used in this chapter._

Chapter 3

Wally could feel a massive headache coming on as she woke up from what she guess was fainting. Why did she faint in the first place? Oh yeah Batman had come out and told her that she was a full blooded Atlantian. To say that she was shocked was the understatement of the year. Wally was freaking out. If it wasn't for the fact that her uncle was looking down at her with his cowl off and concerned eyes.

"Dude, anyone get the name of the bombshell that hit me?" Wally asked she started to sit up with the help of her uncle.

"Easy there kid you really hit your head when you fainted on us." Flash told his niece as he helped her up.

"Man, when Batman tells you something he tells you a whopper." Wally said as she rubbed her head where a bump was forming.

"Wally, there is something else that I have to tell as you fainted before Batman could finished." Barry told his niece who looked at him with a strange look on her face.

"What else could there be other that I'm an Atlantian who is scared of water." Wally asked with a frown.

Barry let out a sigh before he spoke. "Wally, Batman used Aquaman's DNA as guide and he discovered something else." Barry told his niece who still looked at him strange. "Wally, half of your DNA is Identical to Aquaman's."

Wally looked like a fish out of water which if you wanted to get technical she was. "A..a..are you saying that I am related to Aquaman?" Wally stuttered out.

Barry looked at his niece with a look on his face. "Wally, Bats ran the DNA tests three times to make sure he was right and he was. The tests showed that you aren't just related to Aquaman but you could be his daughter." Barry explained

Wally once again did the only thing she could think at hearing the strange news and that was faint again. This time her uncle caught her before she hit the ground.

"She really has got to stop doing that." Barry said to no one but himself as he placed Wally back on the couch.

Kaldur had left to give everyone some alone and private time.

Barry looked around to see that Aquaman had left to go to Atlantis to talk with his wife about Wally. Who knew he had a daughter? But now that the speedster thought about it Aquaman never really talked about his family other than his wife and brother. But Barry remember what Aquaman said on how Wally could have came to be found by Mary and Rudy all those years ago. What were the chances that a Atlantian would be found by the sister in law and brother in law of a superhero and would later recreated the same experiment that gave the young girl the same powers as her uncle and favorite hero.

Barry thought for a few moments on life was going to change for the better and for the worse. How he just didn't know at the moment. But he did know that he would put up a fight if Aquaman did try to take Wally away completely from the life that she has always known.

As Barry was musing he heard the Zetas announce that Aquaman and Queen Mera had arrived. Barry didn't really know much about Mera other than what Aquaman had told him about her. The speedster knew that she was as teacher in combat sorcery and had taught Aqualad.

When Barry got up to introduce himself he got his first look at the Atlantian Queen who was not afraid to fight and could hold her own in a battle. The blond speedster's first thought when he saw Mera was how beautiful she was and how eerie it was that Wally looked so much like her.

"You must be The Flash?" Mera asked as she offered her hand to Barry.

"Yes I am." Barry said as he took the hand that was offered and shook it hoping he did the right thing as Mera was royalty.

"I can tell that you are confused about what is happening with your niece and quite possibly my daughter." Mera said very politely but you could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yes. How is it that Wally could be your daughter when you never mentioned that you had one?" Barry asked as he looked over to his still unconscious niece who was more like a daughter to him.

"I told you that the storm that had swept away two dozen children but what I didn't tell you was that one of the children was my daughter. After the storm was over everyone search everywhere for the missing children but we only found 18 of the children. Part of us knew that she was alive but we had to fact the facts that we would probably be never find her. It was hard calling off the search parties for five other children were missing as well. We knew what those parents were going through." Aquaman explained to Barry.

"When Orin told me that Shi'yana may have been found I was overjoyed. I never would have thought that she was right in front of us the whole time." Mera said with a smile on her face as she looked at Wally. "I am thankful that she found a good home and a group of people that loved her."

Barry smiled for he knew that Mera was talking about him and his wife who had been raising Wally since her parent's death almost 8 years ago when a drunk driver missed a stop sign and ran into his in-law's car killing them both.

"If you want to thank someone you should really thank Mary and Rudy as they were the ones who found her and raised her until I got custody of her." Barry explained.

Mera knew what had happened to Wally's parents as Kaldur had told her and she had offered some advice to him about what to say since it was the anniversary of the accident.

"We still have to determined if Wally is really your daughter but given her physical features I have no doubt that she is." Batman said as he came into the room with a needle to take a sample of Mera's blood. Once he did that The Dark Knight disappeared into the med bay.

After a few minutes of silence Barry knew that he had to say what he needed to say. "Aquaman and Queen Mera forgive me when I say this but I have to say this. I have known Wally for the past 11 years and I have come to see her as my own daughter even more so since I had adopted her when Mary and Rudy were killed. I know that if you are her parents that you will take good care of her but my fear is that you will take her away from everything that she has ever known." Barry told The Atlantian Royals. He knew that he was probably stepping out of bounds but he had to know what their intentions were with his niece.

Aquaman looked at his comrade in arms with a smile. He could see the love that Barry had for his niece even though she not be related by blood Barry loved Wally as if she was his own. Aquaman could also see where Barry was coming from with taking Wally away. It was no secret that Wally was deathly afraid of water and maybe it had something to do with the storm that took her away from Atlantis all those years ago. Teaching someone to over come their fears was not going to be easy but with the right teacher Aquaman had no doubt that in time Wally would be not be able to stay away from the water.

"Barry, my friend I have no intentions of taking Wally away from you and your wife if she is my daughter as I know that you love her as your own. To Wally you are her family. I did however talk to Wally about getting to know her birth parents but did not realize that they could be myself and Mera. Wally is my be our child but she is your daughter as there is a difference." Aquaman told his speedster friend. The King wanted nothing more then to have his child back home with him but not at the expense of her happiness. Aquaman knew that Mera agreed with him.

"Thank you my friend for understanding." Barry replied with a smile on his face.

Just then Batman came back into the room with a sheet of paper in his hands. "It seems that Wally is in fact Aquaman and Mera's daughter." Batman told the group before leaving the room.

"Something tells me that things just got more complicated in the way I am raising my niece." Barry said with a loud groan causing Aquaman and Mera to let out a slight laugh.

_Next chapter Wally comes to terms with her unique heritage as he struggles to over come her fear of water with the help of Kaldur._

Ideas are always welcomed.

Reviews would be great as well.


	5. Chapter 4

_Thanks goes to everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted this story. Many people get a thank you for all the support that they have given me and you know who you all are._

Chapter 4

It had been a week since Wally had found out that not only was she was originally from the Kingdom of Atlantis but what she never thought that her birth parents would be none other that Aquaman and his Queen. To say that she was surprised was the understatement of the year. Wally had fainted at the news several times and had the bumps on her head to prove it. The team was just as surprised as she was.

Robin looked like a fish out of water while M'gann just squealed with delight that she had found her birth parents. Superboy stayed neutral in his words as he offered congratulations to Wally. Artemis was the most shocked at the announcement. The archer thought that it was funny that her speedster teammate was really an Atlantian and scared of water. But Artemis didn't bring that subject up just like Wally didn't bring up the fact that the team knew her past about being Sportsmaster's daughter.

The team was also very supported about her wanting to still be a part of the team while learning about her heritage. Thus explaining the scene that Flash and the other members of the Justice League saw when they arrived at Mt. Justice.

What they saw was Wally digging her feet into the sand in an attempt to keep herself from being dragged into the water by Artemis and Robin. Superboy and M'gann stood off in the distance watching with smiles on their faces. Kaldur was in the water trying to convince Wally to get into the water.

"Oh Nonononono. There is no way you are getting me in or any where near the water." Wally firmly pointed out as she tried to use her speed to get away from her friend's grip which was like iron.

"Wally, you have to overcome your fear of water sometime." Artemis told her red haired friend as she tightened her grip on the speedster's arm.

"I know that but just not right now!" Wally yelled as she felt herself be dragged closer to the water. She knew that her friends were only trying to help her but at the moment she didn't want anything to do with water. Wally knew that some time soon she would have to go and visit Atlantis and meet her uncle and her people. Man did that sound strange to her. Just a week ago she was just a everyday teenage superhero and now she was a princess of an underwater kingdom.

"Was she like this when she was younger?" Aquaman asked his daughter's guardian.

Flash nodded his head as she smiled somewhat when his niece finally managed to get free from her teammates by vibrating her body and headed back into the Mountain.

"Well that went well." Robin said to his teammates.

"My belief is to just give her time." Aquaman told the young heroes. Aquaman could saw them turn and face him confused for some reason. "You have to remember that it was a storm that took her away from us over a decade ago and she did almost drown several times. So it is not surprising that she has a major fear of water."

"Maybe we are going about this all wrong." Kaldur said as he walked out of the water. "Perhaps we need to start small and go on from there."

"You are right Kaldur'ahm. As much as I would like Shi'yana to see the place of her birth I feel that we much go slow in getting over her fear of water." Aquaman told his protegee.

"Also we need to teach her how to swim as well if she is going to be in the water." Flash said as he headed into the Mountain to talk with his niece.

"There is one thing that is bothering me." Superboy said for the first time. "How is it that Wally is immune to most of the weaknesses that Atlantians are know to have problems with?"

"My guess is that when Wally got her speed powers she became immune to fire and the other weaknesses that my people are know to have." Aquaman pointed out. It was possible that could be the reason and it could also be the reason why her gills had been delayed in forming. Hence why she couldn't breath underwater.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a long process." Artemis said with a groan. It wasn't that she didn't like Wally, she was a great friend and the first to comfort her when she told the team about her past it was just that she could be as stubborn as a mule when it came to doing something that she didn't want to do.

"No kidding!" Flash yelled as he entered the Mountain via the Zetas.

"I think that maybe I should talk to her as I suffered a similar fear when Katar and I first arrived on Earth." Hawkwoman said remembering how hard it was for her and her Katar to fly due to the difference in atmosphere and also the fear everyone had of them as well. But for some strange reason when the winged warrior and her husband had first met Wally she wasn't afraid of them like most of the younger heroes were. It was later discovered that Wally was a fan of the what the media called The Hawks.

"That is a good idea." Batman told Hawkwoman before walking to the Zetas.

Inside of Mount Justice Wally had gone straight to her room. She had been so scared about going near the water that she acted like a little kid. She was a hero for crying out loud and she was the Princess of Atlantis. What type of Atlantian Princess is scared of water?

Wally hugged the stuffed whale that she had since she was a little girl. It was that last gift her parents gave her before they were killed and Wally treasured it greatly. She had always been drawn to Water animals and any thing Flash ever since she could remember. She knew why she was drawn to the Flash things but never the water Animals. Well now she knew.

Wally was startled by the knocking on her door. Quickly hiding the stuffed animal Wally got up and answered the door. She was shocked to find Hawkwoman and Hawkman standing out side of her room. How they could get their bodies to fit in the hallway with their wings was a mystery to Wally.

"Wally, can Katat and I talk with you for a few moments?" Hawkwoman asked with a smile.

"Sure." Wally replied and invited the Hawks in knowing that there was something going on and it had to do with her display of fear just an hour ago.

"Wally, we want to talk to you about your fear and before you say anything Katar and I know what you're going thorough." The female Hawk told the young speedster.

_Next chapter Hawkwoman reveils that she and her husband had a fear of flying when they first arrived on earth and how they were able to conquer it._

Ideas are always welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be wonderful


	6. Chapter 5

_Thanks goes to everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted this story. Many people get a thank you for all the support that they have given me and you know who you all are._

Chapter 5

Wally looked at the two winged alien warriors with a strange look. Just what did they want to talk to her about.

"Wally, we want to talk to you about your fear of water as we know what it is like to have a fear of something." Hawkman told the speedster.

Wally looked at Hawkman with a look of disbelief. The Hawks were some of the toughest members of the League.

"You see Wally when Katar and I first arrived on Earth we couldn't fly do to the atmosphere and that scared us greatly as what good were we if we couldn't fly." Hawkwoman told Wally who for once listened to what an adult said.

"But you guys are flying now." Wally said with a little bit of curiosity in her voice. If what the Hawks said was true than how could they be flying now?

"It took us almost a year to learn how to fly again. We had to take baby steps like we did when we were on Thangar when we originally learned how to fly for the first time. We like you when it comes to water were afraid that we could never fly again but we didn't let our fear control us." Hawkman told the red haired speedster and hoped that he got through to her.

"I'm trying not to but it just I was always scared of water when I was younger. When I was a child I couldn't even go into a waist deep play pool." Wally told the Hawks.

The Hawk couple looked at the young human for a few moments when something hit them. Was Wally acting the way she was because she was scared of what the people of Atlantis would think of a surface dweller for a princess.

"Wally, could your fear of water have intensified because of learning who your Atlantian parents are? Or because you may have leave the only life you have ever known?" Hawkwoman asked eying Wally knowingly.

Wally looked at the Hawks with a exasperation that showed them that they were right about one of the things that was said.

"I'm scared that I won't be able to live up to the expectations that will befall a Princess of Atlantis and I don't want to leave my aunt and uncle. They've tried for years to have a child but no luck. Then I came along and I'm afraid that they will forget me if I have to live in Atlantis." Wally said with tears in her eyes. She really wanted to know about her birth family but she didn't want to leave the family that had raised her all her life.

Suddenly the door opened in a Flash and there standing in the door way was Flash with his Cowl down and anger in his eyes.

"How could you ever thing Iris and I would ever forget about you if you had to live in Atlantis?" Barry practically yelled at his daughter is all but blood. "Wally you are my daughter no matter what happens. Do you know what the judge told me when I went to adopt you that day so many years ago? He asked me was I sure that I wanted to take a child that wasn't related to me by blood so soon after getting married. I looked that judge right in the eye and told him that blood or not you were my family and I wasn't about to let anything happen to you." Barry told his niece. "Wally, I love you like you are my own and you are my daughter no matter what anyone says. Barry paused for a moment to catch his breath before speaking once more. "I would be lying if I told you that I wasn't jealous about having to share you with Aquaman but I have to remember that they couldn't watch you grow up and that must have been hard for them. I knew that the day would come when you would want to find your birth parents. I knew that I would have to share you with them and to tell you truth I am kinda glad that your birth parents are indeed Aquaman and his wife as that way I don't have to worry about you revealing you identity as Kid Flash and explain everything to them about your powers and your eating habits." Barry sad the last part with a smile on his face.

Wally looked at her uncle and realized that her fear that her aunt and uncle would forget her was ridiculous.

"Now as for your fear of water. No one is forcing you to leave the surface and live in Atlantis at all. I talked with Aquaman just before we arrived and saw you fighting Robin and Artemis tooth and nail." Barry smirked at that last line causing Wally to blush as she remembered how she acted in front of everyone. "He told me that you just need to take your time and relax when it comes to water. You have every right to be afraid of water given your history but also you need to show water who is boss. I mean f you can disobey orders about staying in The Hall of Justice and you can stand up for what you believe in you can conquer your fear. Just like the Hawks did when it came to flying."

Wally thought for a moment about what The Hawks and her uncle had just told her. She was letting her fear control her life and that wasn't what being a hero was about.

"Besides Aqualad and the team has agreed to be your teachers. They realized that their actions earlier was not the best way to help you get over your fear." Barry explained.

"But what about Aquaman and Queen Mera?" Wally asked.

"Wally, they waited 13 years for you it won't kill then to wait a little while longer." Hawkwoman pointed out.

Wally blew some air out off her mouth before she spoke. "I guess I can give water a chance at least for all of my family. Birth and non."

"That's a good girl. Now what do you say we try giving that swimming lesson another chance?" Barry asked getting a nodded from Wally.

With that done the two Hawk and two speedsters headed back out of the cave and to the ocean for what was hopefully a good lesson and Kaldur not getting nailed in the groin again.

_Next Chapter Wally begins her swimming training with surprising results and Wally also meets Prince Orm. Will the meeting turn out to alright now that Prince Orm is no longer heir to The Throne of Atlantis._

**Ideas for how Orm will act around his niece and Barry would be great. **

_**Side note Orm is NOT the villain in this story. He will be an very big ASS to Wally though.**_

Reviews would be great as well.

**Author's note. I did my own thought on what could have happened when the Hawks arrived on Earth. I just thought the the atmosphere on their home planet would be different than Earth's. Hence the problems flying.**


	7. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs. Malaizjan DeJesus gets credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 6

Several days had passed since The Hawks and Flash had talked with Wally about learning to control her fear of water. With the help of her friends and Uncle she was able to put her feet in the edge of the water for a few moments before freaking out. It was a start at least.

Wally's gills started to form as she continued getting over her fear of water. Queen Mera guess that since Wally was never near any water growing up her gills never had any reason to form as well as her speed powers delaying them.

Aquaman in the those few days had returned to Atlantis in joy and wanted to tell his people that their princess had been found safe and sound. Everyone was overjoyed that Shi'yana had been found alive. Well everyone but one. Prince Orm was not a happy Atlantean for as brother to the king he was the next line to the throne but now that his niece had been found he was reduced to being second in line to the throne. Something he was really not happy about.

"Brother, are you ready to see Shi'yana again after 13 long years?" Aquaman asked his younger brother as they swam to the Zeta Tube.

Orm bit back a snide remark before nodding his head.

"Mera is already on the surface world as well as several other Atlanteans who were eager to see Shi'yana." The Atlantean King told his brother as they arrived at the Zetas.

Orm just rolled his eyes behind his brother's back. He really didn't want to meet his niece who had been raised by some surface dwellers. From what he heard from his sister in law was that his Niece was scared of water. What kind of Atlantean is scared of water?

The two Royals entered the Zetas and headed for the surface. Once they arrived at the cave Orm failed to hide his face of disgust at the sight of who he had to assume was his niece stuffing her face with the man he knew as The Flash and quite possibly the man who had raised her.

Aquaman went up to his new found daughter and place a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Wally turned around to see Aquaman looking down at her with a smile on her face.

"Wally, I would like for you to meet my brother and your uncle." Aquaman said as he motioned for his brother to come closer which the Prince did with a smile that Wally could tell was fake. "This is my brother Orm."

Wally could tell right away that Orm didn't like her one bit but for the sake of both of her families she would play along and be nice.

"Pleased to meet you Prince Orm." Wally said offering out one her hands for the prince that she wasn't sure that she would be able to call a uncle as Uncle Barry was really her uncle.

"Likewise Shi'yana." Orm replied being nice. He wasn't sure if he could accept his niece as heir to the Atlantean Throne.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Wally asked once again being nice.

"That would be nice. Thank you." Orm replied as he sat down beside Flash who was stuffing his face with some strange food that the Prince had never seen.

Several hours had passed and Orm still didn't change his mind about his niece being part of the surface world and being raised by them. He thought of her a loud and gluttonous child and a freak as he saw that her gills had yet to form. There was no way that the teen sitting in front of him was in fact the Princess of Atlantis.

Tula was over joyed that Shi'yana had been found as had become fast friends with the other red head. Kaldur had talked about his friend who was a speedster and was trying to get her over her fear water but was not having any success. Never would Tula has supected that the same Red headed speedster was an Atlantean and her Princess.

Garth let a smile come to his face as he watched his girlfriend and the girl that was now confirmed to be Princess Shi'yana talk about life under the sea. Garth knew that Shi'yana had a fear of water due to Kaldur asking him what he should do to help his friend who was terrified of water. Garth never would have thought that the same friend that Kaldur had asked for help with was in fact The lost Princess.

Garth looked over to Kaldur who was eating some strange human food called Pizza which he had once and found it quite good. Garth could see the look that Kaldur was giving Shi'yana was similar to the look he would give Tula before Kaldur found out about the relationship that he and Tula had. It seems that the Goddess of the Sea may have found a way to bless Kaldur who had his heart broke unintentionally by his best friends.

Prince Orm tried his best to keep a civil tongue around his brother's daughter but it was hard the way the teen talked a hundred miles an hour. How in the world did the surface dwellers understand her?

Wally knew that Prince Orm didn't like her one bit. She knew this from the way he was acting since it was almost the same way people at school treated her. The people that went to her school were jealous of her getting good grades. The people that she went to school with were necessary mean to her but they did tease her. They would never invite her to their parties and things like that. Not that Wally minded cause she was to busy with being apart Young Justice. But it did hurt that a member of her own family didn't like her and she knew why.

_Next chapter Orm gets a look at his Niece's fear of water and starts to think different about her._

Ideas are welcome anytime so don't be shy.

Reviews would be great.

AN: the next chapter probably won't be up until Thursday as I have work.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Malaizan Dejesus and Thebestoftherest get credit for ideas used and inspired in this chapter. I will be away all weekend to there may not be a update until maybe Monday or Tuesday. just a warning that this is not my best chapter.**

Chapter 7

Wally bit her lip as she headed towards the water. She knew that Kaldur would not let anything happen to her but she was still scared.

"Wally, you have nothing to be afraid of. Tula, Garth and myself will not let anything happen to you." Kaldur whispered to his speedster friend who was slightly shaking.

"I know that. It's just for some reason every time I get near water something bad always happens." Wally pointed out at she slowly walked to the water with Kaldur by her side.

"Trust me nothing is going to happen to you." Kaldur gently said.

A little ways up the shore Prince Orm was disgusted by the sight of his so called niece trying to learn how to swim. He still wasn't going to believe that the red headed girl was his brother's daughter. Any true Atlantean would not be afraid of water and would know how to swim by their teens.

Wally took a deep breath and placed one of her feet in the water and found that it wasn't as bad as she thought that it was going to be. Soon before she knew it her entire body was in the water with Kaldur holding onto her waist.

"See what did I tell you?" The dark shinned Atlantean told his slightly younger teammate.

Wally gave him a nervous smile but let the water soak into her very soul. After a few minutes Wally could feel the water giving her some sort of strength and she felt brave enough to let of Kaldur and venture a little bit. The speedster Atlantean could feel the water sooth her soul. It was like she was meant to be apart of the water.

Kaldur let a small smile come to his face. He was glad that his friend was enjoying herself and was not afraid as she was a few moments ago. He could only hope that Wally would soon be able to control her fear and become who she was meant to be and that was Shi'yana, Princess and Heiress of the Kingdom of Atlantis.

Aquaman watched his daughter and protegee from the beach with a smile. He couldn't wait for the time when he would be able to show his daughter Atlantis. He would also be lying to himself if he didn't think that some of his people were against the fact of having Princess that raised by a surface dweller. The Atlantean king knew that the biggest subject that was against Wally coming to Atlantis was if fact his very own brother. Orm thought that he didn't see the looks he was giving the young red head but Aquaman saw them all. King Orin knew that Orm would never physically hurt his Niece but that didn't stop the looks.

Suddenly there was a piercing scream causing Aquaman to quickly turn around to see Wally struggling to stay afloat while Kaldur was fighting a form that made Aquaman's blood run cold. Kaldur was fighting one of Black Manta's top commanders while someone else was dragging Wally down under the water.

"WALLY!" Flash yelled as he tried to race to get to his niece only to be stopped by some form of sticky substance that prevented him from moving.

Garth and Tula immediately swam over to where Wally and Kaldur were in an attempt to help them.

Aquaman immediately ran to the water to help his daughter and her friends when several of Black Manta's goons jumped out of the water and surrounded the Atlantean King preventing his from helping the teenagers.

Wally in the meantime was fighting tooth and nail to get out of the grip of whoever had her foot but was having no luck.

"Struggle all you want Little Princess but you are mine." An evil voice that sound somewhat like Kaldur reached her ears.

It was then that Wally knew just who had her and for a moment she was scared but knew that she couldn't let her fear get the best of her. Wally was in the grips of Kaldur's biological father, Black Manta. One of Aquaman's greatest enemies.

"What do you want with me?" Wally yelled as she continued to fight the hold that the aquatic villain had on her legs.

"Aquaman will do what ever I say as long as I have his little Princess as my prisoner." Black Manta chuckled out as he dragged Wally deeper into the ocean.

Wally was really starting panic but she knew that she couldn't let Black Manta know. So she closed her eyes for a moment and then got an idea. If she had super speed on land maybe just maybe she would was super speed in the water. So she started to vibrate her entire body hoping that she could create enough friction to cause discomfort. It did as Black Manta let out a yell and release Wally who using her super speed swam up towards the surface.

Wally broke the surface with a gasp even though she could breath underwater it was just a reflex to gasp for breath.

"Wally LOOK OUT!"

Wally turned in the direction to of the yelling to see one of Black Manta's men point some sort of gun at her and fire. The young Speedster/Atlantean did have time to think about moving as she felt someone pick her up and throw her out of the way and take the hit for her.

Wally hit the water with a hard thud but not hard enough to hurt her. After getting her barrings straightened out she turned to see which one of her friends had taken the hit for her and was shocked to see that it was non other than Prince Orm who was bleeding from his chest very badly.

Mera who had finally made it outside had seen what was going on and had enough. Getting close to the water the Atlantean Queen activated her tattoos thus allowing her magic to come forth and created and giant Octopus that picked up all of Black Manta's men and flung them far across the Ocean. The same thing happened to Black Manta when he surfaced.

Wally in the meantime was swam over to her biological uncle and flipped him over on his back and tried to swim back to shore but was having a hard time doing so. Fortunately Tula and Garth had swam over to her to see if she was alright and helped her get Orm back to land.

Back on land Mera used some of her magic to free Flash from whatever the substance was that was keeping him in place.

"Thank you Your Highness." Flash said as soon as he was free from the gunk. He turned to head out to the ocean to help his niece when the speedster saw a sight that would scar him forever.

Wally with the help of Tula was dragging a wounded Orm that was covered in blood to the shore. Garth was asstising Kaldur who was sporting a nasty shoulder wound.

"We must get my brother back to Atlantis and get his wounds treated." Aquaman yelled out as he went to pick up his injured brother.

"My King Wait. Prince Orm would never survive the trip. Let us treat him at Mount Justice." Kaldur pointed out to his King.

Aquaman nodded his head and picked up his brother and headed towards the Zetas that lead into the Mountain. As he was carrying his brother Aquaman heard in a loud voice words that he never would thought to hear from his daughter.

"SEE THIS IS WHY I DON'T GO NEAR THE WATER! BAD THINGS ALWAYS HAPPENS WHEN I'M AROUND WATER." Wally Screamed out loudly.

_Next chapter Orm gets treated for him wounds while the Atlantean and her family try and convince Wally to give water another try._

Ideas are always welcomed

reviews would be great as well. Thank you and peace out.


	9. Chapter 8

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I had a fun time in Detroit with my friends_.

Chapter 8

Orin watched as his brother was treated for his injury that he received when he protected Wally from Black Manta. Black Manta would pay for hurting his family greatly.

"My King, the prince will be alright. He just needs some rest and time to heal." A young female Atlantean Dr. who had been Zeta in once Orm had been stabilized told the Atlantean King who nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"What about Kaldur and Wally?" The King asked.

"Kaldur'ahm is going to be alright although he will be a little sore for a few days do to the wound. As For the Princess other than a really nasty wound on her leg from where Black Manta had grabbed she will be alright. Although I have a feeling that you have your work cut out for you in getting her back into the water." The Dr. told her King.

Aquaman nodded his head once again signaling that he understood before he entered the med bay to talk to his protegee and daughter.

When that Atlantean Ruler entered the room that held his family he was that his daughter was sleeping and snoring. Kaldur was standing in a post the showed that she was ready for battle and Orm was also our like a light.

"My King, forgive me. I failed in my duties to protect the princess." Kaldur told his leader with his head down in shame.

Aquaman came over to Kaldur and placed his hands on the young Atlantean's shoulders and forced him to look at him.

"Kaldur, you had no idea that Black Manta was in the water at the time of the training and you also fought five of his Manta soldiers while trying to protect her. I say that you did the best that you could given the situation." Aquaman told his young protegee. "You are the best choice of guardian for my daughter as you have known her for several years and know just what she is thinking. Also Kaldur I trust you to help her get over her fears of water. We have to show Shi'yana that water is not dangerous and can be calming." The King would never blame Kaldur for what had happened but he also knew that Shi'yana would never want to go back into the water again.

"We have our work cut out for us getting Wally to go back into the water, do we not My King?" Kaldur asked as he looked at his sleeping friend.

"I'll save ya the trouble. Me going back in the water is not going to happen ever again." Wally's voice rang out causing the two male Atlanteans to turn around to see Wally looking up at them. Her green eyes were slightly glaring at her biological father and team leader.

Aquaman opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by his daughter.

"It's not going to happen Aquaman. Nothing you can say will ever get me back in the water." Wally said as she got p off of the bed and headed out of the med bay.

Aquaman let a smile come to his face. "She is just like her mother." The King said to himself.

"Wally always was stubborn even as a little girl." Flash said coming into the room with a smile on his face.

"So I have heard. Let me ask you something Flash. Just how stubborn was she growing up?" Orin asked wanting to know more about his lost daughter.

Flash's smile got wider at the question. "Please keep in mind that what I am about to tell you happened before she got her powers." Flash told his fellow League member before he took a breath. "I always knew that Wally was the type of girl that wouldn't back down on something she believe in. I discovered just how stubborn she could be when on the day her parents were killed. A drunk driver had ran a stop sign and ran into her parent's car causing the car to spin out of control and slid into a lake. The car was submerged for a few moments before someone came to their help. Rudy, Wally's father had managed to get Wally who was unconscious from the hit free from her seat belt and managed to open a window to get her out in to one of the rescuers. By opening the window Rudy knew that there was no way he and Mary would never be able to escape. They drowned a few minutes later. The only good thing about that accident was that Wally doesn't remember any of it as she had a head injury and in a coma for weeks. We were told that she would never wake up after three month and since my wife who was I dating at the time was her legal guardians was told to take her off of life support. A few days later Iris make the toughest choice she ever and to make and decided to take Wally off of life support. Imagine our surprise when Wally started to breath on her own and open her eyes a few hours later. We knew right then and there that Wally was a fighter. By the end of the year Iris and I were married and Wally had been adopted by us." Barry told Aquaman.

"So she refused to give up on her life." Aquaman said. He knew that Wally's parents had been killed when she was young but what he didn't know was that Wally was in the car and injured and also fighting for her right to stay alive.

"Yep. When she got her powers I was fourius that she would do something so careless and stupid but I also knew that she wanted to be a hero to prevent kids from losing their parents or loved ones. She's kinda like Bats with out the brooding when comes to crime fighting." Flash explained to Aquaman.

"I see now." Orin said and now knew just why Wally was so scared of water and why she though that something bad would always go wrong. Every time she did go anywhere near water something bad really did go wrong.

"Just give her time and she'll be able to go back into the water with out any fear." Flash said with a small smile of his face.

"You are right. I guess I was so excited to have found my daughter after all these years and wanting to bring her to Atlantis that I forgot that she is used to the land and that may fear water. But I never thought that it was Water that took the parents that raised her away from her." Aquaman replied.

"Like I said just give Wally time and with help from her friends and family should be able to go in the water." Flash said as he, Orin and Kaldur who remained quite during the conversation walked out of the med bay unaware that their conversation had been heard.

Orm thought about what his Niece's Guardian had said about her when she was as child. Like his brother had said it was really no wonder that Shi'yana feared water. It had taken so much from her and she had almost died several times by Water. Orm thought that maybe he should give his niece a chance and get to know her as he thought that she was just a spoiled brat that didn't want to take care of her people but now he knew why Shi'yana was acting the way she was.

_Next chapter Orm and Wally talk and Mera begins Wally's Combat sorceress training with turns into a fiasco involing everyone ducking behind something to protect themselves._

Ideas are always welcome and ideas for what could happen during Training with Mera. And please Remember that Orm is NOT evil in this story though he is an Ass at times.

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 9

_Thanks you every one for all the reviews, alerts and faves. Malaizjan DeJesus ans JezBez get credit for their help with ideas used and based in this chapter._

Chapter 9

_A week after the last chapter_

Orm let out a hiss as he bandaged his side wound that he received from protecting his niece from Black Manta. At first he was upset that a surface dweller was the heir to the throne but he had taken a oath to protect the royal family and he would do that even though he was bumped down to 2nd in line for the throne.

Orm's belief was that the heir to the throne of Atlantis should be fearless and not afraid of water. Shi'yana or as she was known on land as Wally was petrified of water. It wasn't until he heard his niece's guardian The Flash tell his brother one of the main reasons why Shi'yana was scared of water. The Surface dwellers that had raised his niece were killed in an accident involving water and Shi'yana almost died because of her injuries in the accident.

Orm knew that it took a lot of courage to actually go in to the water earlier this week. Courage that the Atlantean prince was sure that his niece didn't have but now he was positive with some encouragement Shi'yana would be a great leader and overcome her fear of water.

Orm was brought out of his thoughts when he heard yelling that could be heard from OUTSIDE of the cave. So with a slight grunt he headed towards the Zetas that had been programed to allow him in to the cave.

When Orm Arrived outside of the cave he immediately hit the ground as he saw what looked like a person come flying at him. Upon closer look he realized that it was Garth who had managed to right himself up before landing in the water.

Orm's first thoughts were that they were under attack but looking closer he realized that it was not an attack in a manor of speaking. It turns out that his sister in law was teaching Shi'yana combat sorcery and it wasn't going to well.

"Wally, watch what you are doing!" Artemis yelled as she ducked behind a boat to avoid getting his by the debris or person.

"This shouldn't even be possible as magic does not exist." Wally yelled as she tried to control her new abilities. Mera had wanted her to learn a few simple spells so that she could protect her. Well it turned out that she had a lot of build up magic do to not learning how to harness the power. Needless to say everyone was running and ducking behind something.

Garth sadly wasn't able to hide behind something and was picked up by the levitation spell that Wally was learning and flung across the beach.

Orm did the smart thing hid behind the same boat that Flash was hiding behind.

"How is it that she does not have control over her powers?" Orm asked shocked that a member of the royal family could not control their powers.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she and I don't really believe in magic. We respect it but don't believe in it." Flash replied as he ducked as a board came flying towards him.

This fiasco went on for several more minutes until Kaldur was hit really hard in the chest and was sent flying several feel in the air and landing a few feet away from Wally who's eyes went wide at the thought that she had hurt one of her friends.

Wally ran over to where Kaldur was laying to see if he was okay only to trip on her own feet and fall right on top of the Atlantean but by some reason the winds started to die down a bit.

Kaldur looked into the eyes of his teammate to see some of the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen. He didn't why he was feeling the way he was lately about his teammate that he made a promise to his King to protect with his life.

Wally was also staring at her friend and team leader. For some reason she could take her eyes off of Kaldur who had been so supported of her during her time trying to learn to get over her fear of water. She had also had seen the looks that Kaldur had been giving her were very muck like the ones Uncle Barry gave Aunt Iris.

When a cough was heard behind them was when the two Atlanteans realized that they had an audience and separated within a second.

Everyone had a huge grin on their faces which Wally and Kaldur didn't see as they were to embarrassed to see anything as they were blushing as red as Flash's uniform.

"Well that was interesting." Mera told the group as she walked up to her daughter. "Perhaps we should wait a little while before I teach any more spells." Mera said with a smile to her blushing daughter.

"I think that would be a great idea My Queen." Garth replied with as smirk as the dark haired Atlantean rubbed his sore backside.

"Haha. Very funny Garth." Wally said slightly glaring at the slightly older Atlantean.

"We need to clean up this mess before somebody gets curious and starts to wonder why an abandon cave is inhabited." Flash said as he glared at Kaldur.

"Leave that to me." Zatanna said. "_Naelc siht ecale pu_." Within seconds the beach was cleaned up and it looked like nothing had been touched at all.

"Now that's done why don't we head back into the cave and get something to eat as I have hear Wally's stomach growling all the way over here." Flash said with a grin as he heard his niece's stomach growl.

Wally rubbed the back of her head sheepishly before heading back into the cave via the Zetas. Kaldur followed shortly unaware of the looks the two were getting from the adults and their teammates.

"Well, at least we now know who Wally and Kaldur like." Flash pointed out.

"How can you tell?" Connor asked, still a little confused about some things involving relationship.

"The look that Kaldur gave Wally when she fell on him was the same as the ones I give my wife and I am sure they are the same that Aquaman give his wife." The scarlet speedster replied with a smile. It was going to be hard to admit the his niece that he had raised as his own was growing up and it was even harder for him to have to share her with Aquaman and Queen Mera but they were Wally's biological parents and every right to take Wally away from him and Iris if they wanted to do that. But Flash knew that the Royals would never do anything like that.

Aquaman let out a groan. He knew that his daughter was at the age of dating and forming relationships with males but he was hoping that he would have to put the fear of Poseidon in any male that would want to hurt his daughter or go after her because she was a princess and heir to the throne. But Aquaman was glad that she choose Kaldur who had known her for years and treated her normal and not like a princess.

_Next chapter Orm has a talk with Wally about the way he treated her and Wally goes to talk with some of her **friends.**_

Ideas are always welcomed.

Reviews would be great as well.


	11. Chapter 10

_Thanks for all the reviews and ideas everyone. Malaizjan DeJesus get creeit for ideas used in this chapter. _

Chapter 10

Wally ran straight to her room and shut and locked to door the second she was in and collapsed on her bed. She just couldn't believe what had happened when Mera had showed her a simple wind spell and all hell broke loose. She almost killed her friends and family because she couldn't control a spell that five year old Atlanteans could master in a few days.

The Speedster/Atlantean didn't know if she could live up to her birth parents exceptions of being a good leader of Atlantis when Aquaman and Mera passed away. She knew that neither Aquaman nor Mera had told her what they had expected of her but she could feel it in her very mind of what they needed her to be. Not to mention Orm hated her big time

Wally was just about to cry herself to sleep due to her using so much of her energy and almost hurting her friends when she tried the wind spell when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey Wally, ya in there?" Robin's voice rang out through the door.

"What do you want Rob?" Wally replied with a slight tone of anger in her voice. The young speedster was not in the mode to talk even if it was to her best friend.

"Look Wally, I just want to know if you want to play some video games with me. I know what you're going through with the exceptions of being something that you don't want to be. I want you to know that you will always be the best friend that I trusted my secret identity too." Robin told his best female friend hoping that she would open the door and let him in.

Several moments passed before the door opened to reveal the tear stained face of Wally West.

Robin gave his best friend one of his trademarks smiles that seemed to brighten up his best friend a little.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Rob. It's just been a stressful day and I don't know which way to go. I've got my birth parents wanting me to live in Atlantis while I have a uncle who hates my guts because I took his place in line for the throne. Tell me how am I supposed to rule a kingdom when I can't even get into the water without something happening. I can't even do a beginner spell that a five year old could do. What type of Princess am I?" Wally vented out slightly crying.

"A Princess that isn't afraid to be who she is and has had more bad things happen to her than most people should have. A Princess that despite the things that have happened to her has never let it stop her from being happy and having a good heart." Robin told his best friend as he did something that he knew would help cheer Wally up. He gave the young speedster a heart felt hug.

Wally returned the hug and started to cry but these tears were ones of happiness.

After several moments the two teens broke apart with smiles on their faces. The two could always count of each other to help each other through a tough time and this was one tough time for Wally.

"Come on let's play those games." Wally told her best friend as she walked over to her TV and pulled out an x-box and PS3 and some games that the two always played.

After three hours of playing Halo and MarioKart Wally had forgotten everything that had happened on the beach. It was when Robin left and she was putting away the game systems and games did Wally realized that she wasn't alone in the room. Quickly turning around Wally saw Prince Orm standing in the doorway looking at her.

Now Wally was scared as she knew that since it had been discovered that she was Aquaman and Queen Mera's daughter and heir to Atlantis, Prince Orm who had originally been the heir to the throne was sent down the line to second in line to the throne. The Speedster knew just by the way he looked at her that he hated her and who knew what he would do to her.

"I guess I deserve what you are thinking about me Shi'yana." Orm replied as he stayed in the hallway of the room.

"Can you blame me?" Wally replied with slight anger in her voice. She wasn't sure what her uncle was thinking but she be damned if she let him hurt her.

"I didn't come to fight if that is what you are thinking. I came here just to talk to you about the way I have been treating you." The younger brother of the king told his niece.

Wally looked at her uncle with a wary eye. She just didn't trust Orm at least not yet.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Wally asked still keeping an eye on Orm just in case he tried to do something to her.

"I want to say that I am sorry for the way that I treated you." The Atlantean Prince replied with a bow that Wally knew was a sign that mean truth in the words. "I guess that I was upset and jealous that I was being bumped down from Heir to the throne to second in line. I was also upset to find out that you were raised on the surface world and were afraid of water. I was raised that a leader should never be afraid of anything in order to be a great leader. I never knew that it was water that took the surface dwellers that raised you away from you. Flash also told me that you have almost drowned several times before when you have come under attack. I always thought that you were just wanted to take the throne away but now I realize that you are stuck in between to worlds that want what is best for you." Orm told Wally as he paused before he spoke again. "Shi'yana, I want you to know that I will protect you and help you deal with what you are going through and I will also help you become who you are meant to me and I don't me as Shi'yana or Wally. I mean who you want to be." Orm finished his speech.

Wally stood quietly where she was standing. She could tell that Orm was being truthful about what he said he would do.

"I believe you Orm. It just that I feel like I am being pulled in to two places at the same time and no body wants to listen to what I want to say or do." The Speedster told her Atlantean uncle.

"Just know that both sides of your family want to do what is best for you but sometimes they forget that there is a third party involved." Orm replied.

"I know that they want what is best for me but can they please back off a little." Wally said angrily.

"Knowing my brother he can be a slight pain but he means well and I have seen that your human uncle cares for you as if you were is own." Orm told his niece before he left down the hallway leaving Wally to think about what was said.

Wally thought for a few moments before she realized that she needed to talk to her family about what she wanted to do.

_Next chapter Wally talks with both sides of her family about what she wants to do. Will the adults agree and Kaldur gets some teasing by Garth about his feelings for Wally._

_Ideas are welcomed anytime._

_Reviews would also be great as well._

_AN: Orm's speech could have been better but I am not good at that sort of thing at all._


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and given me ideas. A quick note is that I do NOT always follow what I have written for the next chapter as my mind wanders a lot.

Chapter 11

_Few hours after Orm's talk with Wally._

Wally took a deep breath before she entered the living room of the cave. She needed to get what she had to say off of her chest before something bad happened. The speedster knew that she would probably hurt some of the people that she loved feelings but she needed to say what was needed to be said.

As soon as she walked into the living room Wally had several pairs of eyes look straight at her. The female speedster held up her hand when she saw her Uncle Barry get up and walk towards her.

"Before any of you say anything please listen to what I have to say first." Wally told her family before she took a deep breath. "I feel like that nobody is listening to me even thought I know that you all want what is best for me. I just wish you all would listen to me and let me make my own choices instead of what if feels like to me that everyone wants to make my choices for me. I'm not saying that I won't go to Atlantis but I need to go on my own time and choice. Please just let me go at my own pace." Wally told both sides of her family before she left the room.

Aquaman looked at his wife with shame in his eyes. He was so glad that he had found his daughter that he did not think of what his actions would do to Shi'yana's mental stability. He never wanted to hurt his daughter the way that she was hurting. It was true that he had not listened to what his daughter was trying to tell him. The Atlantean King had a feeling that his wife was thinking and feeling the same thing.

Barry never thought that the young girl he had raised as his own would think that she didn't have a choice it what she did. It was kinda true that neither he nor the Atlantean royals had given Wally a chance to speak her mind about what she wanted to do. Wally being who she was had taken everything that was thrown at her without a word of complaint.

"You know she is right about us not listening to her on what she wants to do." Flash pointed out.

"Yes she is. I was so excited to have found my daughter and wanted her to see Atlantis that I forgot about her feelings and fears. I forgot that the only life she has known is the surface life and that her home is on the surface. But not anymore. From now on I will listen to her about what she wants. If she doesn't want to go to Atlantis than she does not have to at this moment." Aquaman told his fellow founder who nodded his head.

As the three concerned adults discussed what they could do to help their daughter deal with what was going on Kaldur was dealing with his friend's teasing about the little display of public affection with Wally.

"So Kaldur what's with making a move on the Princess?" Garth asked his best friend as he and girlfriend Tula walked the beach with Kaldur.

Kaldur stopped walking and turned bright red at the question. It was true that he did have a crush on Wally long before he found out that she was his King's daughter and heir to the throne of Atlantis.

"It was not a 'move' as you think. I merely tripped and Wally just came over to see if I was alright." The dark skinned Atlantean replied.

"Sure Kaldur sure." Garth said with a smirk.

"Garth, leave Kaldur alone. He will tell The Princess that he likes her when he is ready." Tula said as she started to tease her good friend who had accepted the fact that she was dating Garth and had given them his blessing. It was also good to see Kaldur find someone that he liked even if it was Princess Shi'yana.

Kaldur's face turned red as an tomato as his friends teased him about the incident that had happened either when Wally's magic training went out of control.

Garth and Tula looked like they were about to say something else when Kaldur spotted Wally walking down the beach with her head down. Kaldur knew that something was wrong with his friend as she never looked as sad as she was looking now.

"Excuse me for a moment my friends. I need to go see if Wally is okay." The older Atlantean told his fellow Atlanteans as he walked over to where Wally had sat down with her feet in the water.

"Wally, are you alright?" Kaldur asked as he sat down beside his friend and Princess.

"I don't know Kaldur. I just don't know." Wally replied as she scooted over to let her team leader sit beside her.

"What is wrong?" Kaldur asked with a smile.

"I just told my family how I feel. I told them that I felt that everyone was making my choices for me and not letting me have a say in the matter. I know that they only want what is best for me but should I not have have say in the matter?" Wally asked her friend who ever since he had found out that she was the long lost Atlantean Princess had treated her like nothing had change which was something everyone on Young Justice had done but it was the other Atlanteans had started treating her like she was something that would break.

While some Atlanteans started to butter up to her and kiss her ass in hopes of gaining favors or possibly a rank of nobility. Kaldur, Garth and Tula had treated her the same as when she first met them as plain old Kid Flash. They didn't see a princess but a friend.

"I believe that you should and I know that Aquaman and Queen Mera would never do anything to put you in harms way in anyway." Kaldur told his friend.

"I know that. I also know that Uncle Barry would do that same thing. I also know that Aquaman and Mera are excited that they have found me after so long and they want me to know the kingdom of my birth but that seemed to forget that I was raised as a surface dweller and don't know anything about living in the water." Wally replied.

"When you are ready to go the Atlantis Garth, Tula and myself will be there to help you deal with everything as that is what friends do. They help each other." Kaldur told his teammate, friend and Princess letting her know that he would always be their for her.

"Thanks Kaldur. I knew that I could always count of you." Wally said giving Aqualad a bear hug which caused him to blush again.

_Next chapter Wally and her family discuss what is best for her while Orm discovers that the storm that took his niece away from Atlantis was not natural. _

**Ideas are welcome anytime for anything that you think would be a good idea.**

Reviews would be welcomed as well.


	13. Chapter 12

_Thanks to everyone that review. Faved, alerted and followed. .Roared and Malaizjan DeJesus get credit for ideas used in this chapter. I am sorry for taking so long to update. Things have been hectic as I was working longer hours and had writers block. Now I have no job at the moment but am trying to find another one. But the one good thing is that my stories will be updated faster now._

Chapter 12

_Takes place a few days after last chapter._

Orm had returned to Atlantis to get some more info on the storm and what he found out shocked him. The Atlantean Prince couldn't believe his eyes as he read the data sheets about the storm that took his niece and several other Atlantean children away 13 years ago. According to the data that was surveyed by a team of some the best climate scientists in Atlantis that specific storm was not natural, it was man made. It also meant that someone had made an attempt on the life of the heir to the throne which was something that that the prince knew would not make his brother happy.

Orm knew that he had to get back to the surface world and tell his brother what he had learned. But first he would have to check out the site where the storm happened to get some more clues as to who caused the storm. So the Prince told his team of scientists that he would be going to the outer area of the city to check up on something and would be back by the end of the day.

An hour later, Prince Orm arrived at the scene where the storm had swept away over a dozen children. Everything had pretty much grown back from the disaster but Orm knew that there was something off about the scene but he just couldn't place it. It was when he surveyed the land did he notice something that was not part of the scenery. What the Prince saw was a small piece of metal sticking up from the ground. The only reason Orm saw it was because of the way the water reflected off of it.

Orm swam over to where the metal piece was located and was shocked at what he saw after he pulled the metal piece out of the sand. What Orm pulled out was something that he knew only one person under the ocean could ever have. It was a device that was used to create tidal waves or storms when the waters were to calm. Only this device had been altered to form a hurricane. The only words that came to the prince's mind was who was behind the attack on the royal family and that was Black Manta for only he could ever have access to a device like this.

Orm turned around to head back to the city when he was punched in the face by a armored black hand. The punch knocked him for a loop and when he regained his senses he saw a figure with black armor, a black helmet that had red eyes looking at him. It was the last thing he saw before another punch came at his face and this time knocked him out.

Meanwhile on the surface Wally was busy training with Aquaman watching over her as she trained her body to adjust to different tones of water. Wally was glad that her biological father was helping her and as much as she wanted to call him dad she just couldn't as she felt like she was betraying the man found her and raised her for five years of her life.

Strangely enough Aquaman was alright with her not calling him dad for he knew that it would take time for his newly found daughter to get used to the fact that she had another set of parents out there other than the ones that raised her for the first few years on the surface and the set that were raising Wally now.

Aquaman was glad that his fellow Leaguer was willing to take Wally in when she lost her first set of parents. The King shuttered to think what would have happened is Wally had not been taken in by Barry and Iris Allen. He never would have found her nor even knew that she was alive. It seemed like only yesterday that he was holding a newborn Shi'yana in his arms feeling overjoyed that he had an heir to his Kingdom but more importantly that he and his beloved queen were parents after trying for so long. Now Aquaman was dealing with his daughter having a relationship with his protégée.

_Flashback two days ago_

Wally had gathered everyone in the main room to talk. What she wanted to talk about no one knew.

"So Baywatch what did you want to talk to us about?" Artemis asked playfully. The blond archer had become close friends to with Wally lately. Artemis also somewhat knew what it was like to be caught between two worlds.

Wally looked at her teammates with a smile and took a deep breath. "I want to get over my fears of water but I only want Kaldur to help me as he has the most experience with water. Please don't take offence to this. It just that I want I can't concentrate with so many people looking at me." Wally told her friends who seemed to understand.

"No problem Wally. I understand." Robin said knowing what Wally must have been feeling about talking to her teammates about getting over her fears and not having an audience when doing it. After all he was scared the first time he had to get over his fears of flying after his parents had been killed.

"As do we." The rest of the team replied before leaving the room except for Kaldur who remained.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? I mean nobody is forcing you to do this." The dark skinned Atlantean asked his teammate.

Wally gave Kaldur a smile. "I want to do this. I can't let my fears control me for the rest of my life." Wally replied as she headed to the underground pool for her swimming lessons.

A few minutes later the two teens arrived at the pool to begin the lesson which Wally was nervous about for some reason.

Kaldur saw the look on his teammate's face. "Wally, it is alright to be afraid. I was afraid of going to the surface world but after some thinking and my first steps onto the shore I realized that there was nothing to be afraid of. It is the same way with swimming." Kaldur explain his fears of the surface world.

Wally smiled at her friend before she went into the locker room to change into her swimsuit that her uncle had brought her.

A minute later Wally came out of the lockers dressed in tank top like swimsuit with knee length shorts. "So let's get this party started." The Speedster said as she walked over to the pool and slowly put her feet in. The younger speedster knew that nothing was going to happen to her as long as she had Kaldur with her.

Soon after some mishaps Wally was floating on her back with Kaldur right beside her holding her waist. She had her eyes closed just thinking about everything that had happened to her in the past weeks but mostly she was thinking about Kaldur and how she felt about him. He was different than most and that was a good thing in Wally's eyes. Kaldur had never treated her like she was a piece of glass just because she was the Princess of Atlantis. He saw her as a valuable member of the team who would do anything for the team.

Maybe Wally was starting to think of Kaldur as more than a friend as everything she was near him her heart stated to flutter and she couldn't breathe. She had asked her uncle what these feelings meant as at the time she had never really been in love. Barry had flipped out big time when he heard that his niece was in love with someone and threatened to kill them and the blond speedster would have if it hadn't been for Aunt Iris knocking Barry out with a book.

Wally opened her eyes from the memory to see Kaldur looking down at her. Seeing that Kaldur was not going to make his move Wally did something that she thought that she would never be able to do. She grabbed Kaldur's neck and pulled him down so that their lips touched.

The kiss at first was awkward but gentle but turned into something passionate for the two teens. Suddenly just at the kiss stated it ended as they heard a loud gasp coming from the side of the pool.

Kaldur in his surprise broke the kiss and dropped Wally who went underwater. Wally for some reason didn't panic and swam back up to the surface surprising Kaldur and the unknown guest who turned out to be Robin.

Wally turned to Robin and gave the Boy Wonder a look that could melt steel. "Stay right there Robin." Wally said with a slight edge in her voice.

"Why?"

"So I can ring your neck." Wally replied as she kissed Kaldur saying that she would like to try again and speed swam to the edge of the pool to where Robin had been and was heading up to the main room.

Robin had made it to the main room where his team was as well as the mentors were when he felt something wet fall on his head and was tackled to the ground.

"What part of nobody but me and Kaldur did you not understand Rob?" Wally growled as she somewhat hard punched Robin in the shoulder.

"Getting over your fear of water yeah right. You just wanted to make out Kaldur didn't you?" Robin said forgetting that his best friend's mentor and uncle as well as her biological father were in the room.

The room was quiet for a split second before Aquaman and Flash made what they thought about what Robin had just said.

"WHAT?!"

Robin was once again punched in the shoulder as Wally got off of him and went down to the pool in an attempt to prevent her uncle from killing Kaldur. She had no idea what Aquaman would do to his sidekick but she had feeling that it would be somewhat the same as what Flash was going to do to him.

_Next chapter Aquaman and Flash deal with the fact that Wally is dating Kaldur and Aquaman finds out that is brother is missing._

Ideas and dialogue are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be great as well. thanks


	14. Chapter 13

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favs. Malaizan DeJesus gets credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 13

Kaldur could see the rage in Flash's face when Robin blurted out that he had kissed Wally. It was a known fact that Flash was intensely overprotective of Wally and since finding out that Wally was his lost daughter Aquaman had become a little overprotective as well.

If you would ask the young Atlantean who he was more afraid of at the moment he would have to say Flash since the scarlet speedster was currently being restrained by several members of the League. Kaldur had no doubt if it wasn't for the fact that he was hiding behind Wally then Flash would be killing him.

Aquaman showed very little emotion in his face but his body posture show that he was not happy with the situation. Kaldur knew that his King wasn't one for social standings when it came to being in a relationship with someone as King Orin had chose his wife despite what the elders had said about her. Kaldur knew that his King was concerned do to who his father was and many still viewed him as Black Manta.

Suddenly Kaldur was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a breeze by him. He looked to where the breeze had come from to find himself staring into the red clad chest. Kaldur feared for his life as he felt a hand be placed on his shoulder a little to rough.

"I just have one thing to tell you Kaldur. If you ever hurt Wally in anyway, shape or form I will personally hunt you down and skin you alive." Flash told the young Atlantean with a deep venomous voice that meant business.

The way Flash had talked to Kaldur scared everyone in the room. It scared them due to the fact that Flash was normally an easy going hero but the way he spoke just now it was almost like looking at a hero version of The Joker.

Aquaman just looked at his young protege with a raised eyebrow telling Kaldur that they would talk later about the situation as The Atlantean King didn't want to embarrass his daughter in front of her friends. Plus Flash had already said what Aquaman had wanted to say to Kaldur about hurting his daughter.

Before Aquaman could say anything his communicator on his belt went off.

"Aquaman here."

"My King, I am afraid that I have some disturbing news about Prince Orm." The voice of on the head guards to the royal family came over the communicator.

"What is wrong?"

"The Prince was looking through some old notes about the storm that carried the Princess and several other children away and discovered that the storm was not natural at all. The Prince then decided to head out to the location of the storm several hours ago and has yet to return. We sent guards out to find Prince Orm but only found what looks like a shuffle and a piece of strange equipment. Upon examining the device we found out that it was the device that caused the storm to happen." The Guard went quiet for a moment before speaking again. "We traced the device and found that it's connected to Black Manta."

"WHAT!"

Everyone covered their ears to avoid going deaf from The Atlantean King's yell.

"There is more My King. A few moments ago we received word that Prince Orm is currently a prisoner of Black Manta who will release the Prince in exchange for The Princess." The Royal Guard finished saying.

"Prepare for my arrival. I will arrive at Atlantis within the hour." Aquaman replied before shutting off the communicator. He looked at Kaldur who gave a look that showed that he understood what needed to be done.

"I'm going too." Wally yelled out scaring everyone in the room.

"Like Hell you are!" Flash replied as he placed a hand on his niece's shoulder a little too tightly.

"Flash, Orm is my uncle and I do have a duty to Atlantis. I need to go. I promise to say out of harms way and stay in the palace. Plus I will have Tula and Garth staying with me." Wally reasoned with her protective uncle.

Flash looked at his niece with a worried eye. He knew that there would come a day when he knew that Wally would have to go to Atlantis but he didn't think that it would be so soon. But The Fastest Man Alive had made a promise that he would do whatever Wally wanted to do to make her happy. If going to Atlantis would make his niece happy than so be it.

"All right. But you stay at the Palace at all time and in the company of Garth and Tula." Flash told his niece with a sigh.

"Do not worry Flash. Tula and myself with guard her with our lives." Garth said as he headed towards the Zetas with Tula behind him.

"Come we must leave now." Aquaman said as he and Aqualad and his daughter headed towards the Zetas.

Flash watched as the girl he had come to love as a daughter leave with her biological father to the place of her birth. Like he thought eairler it was hard to see Wally grow up and leave. It was also hard for Barry to accept that he would not be the only father figure in her life.

"Don't worry Flash, Wally will be back before you know it and then you can kill Kaldur." Black Canary told her teammate with a smile.

Flash replied back with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He wasn't a religious man but he was praying to what ever god that was out there that they would keep Wally safe from harm and that nothing bad happened to her. Little did the speedster know that things were about to get very bad indeed.

_Next chapter Wally sees Atlantis for the first time in a long time and meets a certain Fish like Atlantean with a temper._

Ideas for the next chapter are welcomed.

Reviews would be great as well. Thank you


	15. Chapter 14

_Thanks for all the review and favs and alerts. I did my best to make La'gaan a jerk but other than what I saw on the show I really don't know much about him. So I did my best._

Chapter 14

Aquaman, Kaldur and Wally all swam towards Atlantis at break neck speed. Kaldur stayed close to Wally just in case she panic do to her fear of swimming but Wally seemed to be doing very well on her own. Garth and Tula had swam ahead to get Wally's room ready and inform their friends that they would be guarding the Princess.

Aquaman could tell that his daughter was looking forward to seeing Atlantis. The blond king only wished that the visit was on a better note and his brother being kidnapped by his worst enemy. Black Manta's demands were that he give up his daughter in exchange for his brother. Which was something that he would never do in a million years. Orin would find someway to rescue his brother and keep his daughter safe.

By the time the trio of heroes arrived at the underwater kingdom the rumors had spread that Prince Orm had been kidnapped by Black Manta. Mera was doing her best to control the rumors but as soon as one rumor had been squashed another would come up.

"Orin, thank the Sea Goddess that you are here!" Mera exclaimed as she swam over to her husband and daughter and her husband's protege.

"It's going to be alright Mera." Aquaman softly told his wife as she held her to comfort her.

"I know that my love but I am scared that Black Manta will kill Orm if we don't do anything soon." The red haired queen said.

Wally opened her mouth to say something only shut it when a glare came her way.

"Don't even say what you are going to say Shi'yana. There is no way that your mother and I would ever even think of trading you for my brother. We will find another way." Aquaman told his daughter. "Now I'll have one of the guards take you to your quarters and then Garth and Tula can show you around the Palace." Aquaman told his daughter as he motioned for one of his most trusted guards to take Wally to her quarters where she would get an tour of the palace.

Wally waved good bye to her birth parents and followed the guard to where she would be staying. The young Speedster/Atlantean prayed that she wouldn't run into some of the upper class Atlanteans that thought that they were better than everyone else. If there was one thing that Wally hated in life it was those that thought that they were better than some else. To Wally everyone was equal and everyone bled when you got cut even if the blood was a different color based on your race.

Wally found it strange that even though Atlanteans were able to breath underwater they were almost human looking. Well most of the Atlanteans were human looking as she passed a few mermaids and mermen guards and a few that looked fish like.

The Atlanteans all gave her a nod of acceptance but Wally could feel their disgust just by the tension in the air. She knew that they didn't want a princess that was raised on the surface world and was afraid of the water. Wally knew that she had to prove to the people of Atlantis that she was going to be a good and wise leader.

"This is your room My Lady." The Guard assigned to escort her said as when they arrived at the room at the far ends of the palace. "Garth and Tula will be with you shortly. With your permission I will take my leave." The guard said as he bowed and left the room.

Wally looked around the room to see that it was filled with a lot of toys and kids stuff. It was apparent that this was her room when she was a toddler. It also seemed that Aquaman and Mera just didn't or couldn't get rid of her things whens he was a baby.

Wally had heard that when some parents lose a child they keep everything the way it was as if it would bring the child back. After they freed Orm from Black Manta, Wally would have a talk with her birth parents about changing her room to her liking. After all she wasn't a two year old anymore.

Wally decide to take a small nap but as soon as she laid her head on the pillow the door to her room open and in walked a Fish like Atlantean about the age of 12 or 13.

The young Atlantean just looked at Wally and gave a glare.

"What do you think you are doing in this room?" The Fish Boy asked angrily as he advanced forward toward what he thought was a new servant in the palace. How dare this servant disgrace the Princess's memory by being in this room.

"I was just taking a nap." Wally replied getting off the bed and walking toward the Fish Boy.

"Than take a nap somewhere else and not in Princess Shi'yana's room." The fish Boy yelled.

Wally was shocked at how the Fish Boy was acting. It was obvious that he was very loyal to Aquaman and Mera by the way he was acting.

The Fish boy walked over to Wally and grabbed her by the arm in an attempt to drag her out of her room.

Wally held her ground and tried not to cause a fight with the fish boy who she had no idea who his name was. She was about to find out who the fish boy's name was when she heard yelling.

"LA'GAAN, WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SEA GODDESS DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO HER?" Tula's voice rang out from the doorway.

"I found this servant in here sleeping." The fish Boy who Wally now knew name was La'gaan said still not loosing his grip on her arm.

Tula let out a sigh as she walked up to La'gaan and whacked him upside the head.

"Ow. What was that for?" La'gaan yelled as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Take a good look at the person that that you just called a servant." The female Atlantean told her

La'gaan did what he was told and looked at the girl had a death grip on. It than that he saw what made Tula so upset. The girl that he was holding onto looked very much like Queen Mera with the red hair and green eyes. It was then that La'gaan realized just who he had yelled at and had somewhat assaulted was none other than Princess Shi'yana.

La'gaan let go of the Princess's arm and dropped to one knee in a bow. "Forgive me Your Highness. I did not know who you were."

Wally let out a small laugh before she offered her hand to La'gaan to help him up. "Don't worry about it. You did what you thought was right." Wally told the fish boy who looked up at her with a look of relief.

La'gaan felt like an idiot at the moment. He should have realized that the Queen would never allow a stranger into the Princess's bedroom.

Wally saw that look in La'gaan face. "La'gaan, you did nothing wrong. So please don't worry about anything." Wally said.

"Thank you My Lady." La'gaan replied.

Wally got an idea that would make The young Fish Boy feel better and she had a feeling when she looked at Tula that she was thinkin the same thing.

"La'gaan, how about you and Tula show me around the palace?" Wally asked the fish boy who dark eyes went with joy that the Princess was asking him to show her around the palace.

"It would be an honor My Lady." La'gaan replied with the excitment of someone his age.

"Just one thing. Please stop with the titles." Wally said getting strange looks from La'gaan. Once again Wally let out a sigh. "I'm not used to all the titles yet and i was raised as a commoner by my adopted parents. So when it's just me, Garth, Tula, Kaldur and my parents please just call me Wally or if you feel like it call me by my birth name."

La'gaan didn't know what to think at his Princess's request but from the stories he had heard about her he knew that she wasn't one for titles and was just like him.

"Alright Shi'yana, I will do what you say but like you said only in company of friends." La'gaan replied using Wally's Atlantean name.

"That's fine with me. Now please tell me you know where the food is stored. I'm starving." Wally asked again getting looks from the two other Atlanteans.

_Next chapter Wally explores the palace with La'gaan and Tula while Aquaman and Aqualad find some way to Rescue Prince Orm._

Ideas and suggestions are welcome all the time.

I do need an idea as what Wally's atlantean outfit when she fights should look like. Please be very discritped. A picture of the outfit would be wonderful but not required. Thank you very much.

Reviews would be great as well. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 15

_Thanks for the reviews and favs. I am sorry that this chapter took so long to get up i just didn't know where to go on this. but thanks to Malaizjan DeJesus for writing most of this chapter for i have a new surge of power to write this. As for the fans of Magic Soul that story is being worked on due to trying to figure out which knights i should use and who they should be. i already have the Knights in mind it is just paring them up with the DC character that would be best for them. **PLEASE GIVE A NOTE TO MALIZJAN DEJESUS ON HOW SHE DID WITH THIS CHAPTER AS SHE DESERVES IT A LOT.**_

Chapter 15

Wally was in shock as she was given the grand tour of the Palace with Tula and La'gaan by her side. So far, she had seen the gardens and many of the animals that lived under the water and were part of the Royal Family's personal pets.

The one thing that Wally didn't like was the way people were staring at La'gaan. She knew from what Kaldur told her was that some of the human Atlanteans didn't like the marine like Atlanteans. It was very similar to what life was like on the surface with the humans hating the meta-humans. Wally knew that Aquaman's worst enemy was Black Manta, who was always trying to kill him and Mera.

Wally thought about how lucky she was when it also came to The Rogues as they were very fond of her and gave her the riot act when they had found out that she had disobeyed Flash and had almost gotten herself killed. Oh boy was she given the riot act! The Rogues even grounded her from going on patrol with Flash. I mean, how bad is it when your own villain gallery would ground you. NO one else's villains did that!

"So what do you think of Atlantis so far Your Highness?" La'gaan asked as the three of them sat down in the one of the gardens to eat some lunch.

Wally turned to the marine-like Atlantean. "First off La'gaan, when no one but us are around please just call me Wally or if you feel better just call me Shi'yana and second, I am enjoying myself." Wally replied with a smile.

La'gaan smiled back.

Kaldur then rounded a corner, coming at the group at a rapid pace. When he got to them, he looked worried. "Our King needs us in the War Room." He then smiled at Wally and she couldn't help the blush that came to her.

With a little help, Wally got to the War Room. Its walls were lined with maps of places Wally had never known to exist and some maps she did for they were of certain continents. Aquaman was swimming/pacing the length of the room. "My King?" Kaldur asked.

"I have…disturbing news." The King of Atlantis played a video feed for the small group to see. It was of Ocean Master attacking the science labs in a neighboring city of Poseidon. Equipment was being taking out after all of the guards and scientists fell to Black Manta's group. It was only a few minutes long but they were leaving.

Ocean Master looked at the camera. He grinned and took off his mask to reveal his true identity.

Tula, Garth, La'gaan and Wally gasped.

It was Prince Orn.

Then the feed was gone. "My own brother…"

"My King, did you see his eyes?" Kaldur asked.

"His eyes?" Aquaman asked.

"I saw it too," Wally spoke up. "He looked to be mindless. Like someone else was in control of him. From what I heard, Prince Orm loves you and Mera. He wouldn't ever do this to you or Atlantis unless it was against his will."

Aquaman regarded his daughter with a nod. She was observant. He never knew that about her. Being in the surface world, having Flash as her mentor, her uncle…Well, speedsters weren't always known for being observant. It meant that Shi'yana was slightly different from Flash himself in that regard. "Then who is controlling him?"

"Black Manta?" Kaldur offered. The thought that his own father would do this was sickening. "It also means that the Light may also be involved."

"So, how do we get him back? Has anyone tried tracking him?" Tula asked.

"One injured soldier tried and was able to pinpoint the general area that he last saw him. It was somewhere in the Darkened Belt."

"Is the soldier okay?" Wally asked.

"His injures were serious but not life-threatening," Aquaman told her.

"Someone needs to find Black Manta's Sub," Garth thought out loud.

"Where is this Darkened Belt? Why is it called that?" Wally asked.

"It's called the Darkened Belt because of its location. It is located near Antartica. The lack of sun and extreme cold makes it far too dangerous to scout," Kaldur explained.

"Well, someone needs to find that sub. Orm doesn't deserve to have his name ruined because Black Manta is jealous," Wally replied with conviction.

"Do you have any ideas?" Aquaman asked. It sounded like she might have one. And he was willing to listen to it.

"I do. He wants me, right? So, let him capture me but I'll have a tracker on me. That way, we'll know where he is. And then all of the armies we, uh, you have can attack at the same time," Wally said, laying out her idea.

"No." That came from Kaldur. "We have no idea what he wants with you."

"And we won't unless we try this."

"Absolutely not!" cried Aquaman. "You are my daughter! I just got you back! I will not allow you to be taken from our people a second time!"

"You have to let me do this! First, I can take care of myself. Second, I'm not waltzing up to his door and say, 'take me'! Third, I won't be alone. This time, you'll know where I am!"

"And if he finds the tracker?" Aquaman asked, his voice shaking slightly in fear.

"He won't." Wally wasn't really sure about that. But she was not helpless! She was a speedster! She could take care of herself! Who knows what Manta was making Orm do! She had to try and save him!

Aquaman sighed. "I will under one condition. Kaldur will be captured with you."

"What!?" cried Tula, Garth and La'gaan.

"I will feel safer if he was with you." Aquaman nodded at his protégé. He knew that Kaldur had feelings for Shi'yana and she did for him. He didn't trust Black Manta to not hurt his daughter. But Kaldur would ensure that she was okay. Together, they would save Orm.

Wally looked over at Kaldur at the same moment that he was staring at her. She nodded at him. And he smiled. This was going to be weird. "Okay. But he'll need a tracker too. Just in case."

Aquaman smiled. It wasn't a plan he liked but he had to trust her judgment.

But now he had to tell Flash that his niece that he raised as his child was going to get captured by Black Manta to save Orm.

He could imagine the chaos and the yelling that would come which was something that he was not looking forward to at all.

_Next Chapter Wally and Kaldur put thier plan into action while Aquaman gets a earful from a certain blond speedster about what the King let his niece do._

ideas or diolauge are welcomed greatly.

Reviews would be great. remember to please give Malaizan DeJesus a note on how well she did most of this chapter as she wrote most of it for me and got me out of my funk. thanks


	17. Chapter 16

_Thank you so much for putting up with my writer's block as I have been going in so many directions that I don't which way is up. I know I should really finish one of my other stories before starting on another but that doesn't always happen as once a story idea gets in my head it's there until I can get it out by writing. Also thanks to everyone that reviewed and faved this story._

WARNING MENTIONS of a rape like scene.

Chapter 16

Aquaman watched as his daughter and protegee board the ship that would take them to the Darken Belt in hopes of finding Black Manta and rescuing his brother. The King prayed to the Sea Goddess that the two teens would be safe in their journey. It hurt Aquaman to think that he had to sent his daughter who he had just found into danger but the King was more scared as to what he would have to tell the man that had raised his daughter as his own about the plan. For once in his life King Orin was scared. Flash was known to be very protective of those the speedster thought of as family.

Orin headed towards that Zeta Tubes, punched in the location of where he wanted to go and stepped through. When the Blond king arrived at the Watchtower he was met by The Flash who demanded to know where his niece was. Orin took a deep breath before speaking and also prayed that Flash would not kill him where he stood.

"Shi'yana and Kaldur'ahm have gone on a mission to find Black Manta and rescue my brother who was captured and brain washed." Before Orin could finish explaining everything Flash lunged at him with the pure intent of possibly killing him. Flash would have done just that if it had not been for the Green Lanterns restraining him with their rings.

"Flash, what has gotten into you?" Hal asked as he had to use his ring to restrain his good friend who was fighting through the force field in an attempt to get to Aquaman.

"How could you send my niece, YOUR own daughter on a mission that could get her killed?" Flash yelled as John Steward came in and created another bubble around the angry speedster.

"Believe me when I say that I was not the one that came up with this idea. Shi'yana came up with it on her own and Kaldur'ahm and I tried to talk her out of the idea but apparently she has picked up some of Iris's stubborn streak as well as Mera who can be quite stubborn at times let me tell you." The Atlantean King replied still getting death glares from the Flash who looked ready to kill him in cold blood and damn the consequence.

"You could have locked her in her room or something!" Flash screamed out.

"Do you honestly think that would have done any good Flash?" Aquaman pointed out knowing that he was right.

Flash calmed down a little and saw the reason in what was just said. Locking up Wally wouldn't work that much as she would find another way to get out.

"Flash, I understand the protectiveness that you have for Shi'yana but she is her own person who is struggling to find who she is in this life and from what I have seen she is on the road to finding that out." Aquaman explained to his friend.

"I know that I can be overprotective of her to the point that it's annoying but she is everything to me." Flash replied as the Lanterns released him from their bubbles.

"I know my friend I know. That is why I sent Kaldur with her as Kaldur does know that Black Manta is his biological father but he is loyal to Atlantis and always will be." Aquaman said as Flash once again glared at him when he mentioned that Kaldur was Black Manta's son.

"He'd better take care of her because if he does anything to hurt Wally I will personally hunt him down and make his life a living hell." Flash told the Atlantean King with venom in his voice and he meant every word of it.

Aquaman looked at the speedster in shock. He had never heard such venom come out of the mouth of one of the most friendliest and laid back members of the Justice League.

'I have faith in Kaldur that he will do everything to protect Shi'yana. I have seen the love that Kaldur has for my daughter. It is the same love that I have for Mera." Aquaman told Flash who had yet to stop glaring at him.

"Like I said before. Kaldur better protect Wally cause I will kill him in cold blood and damn the torpedoes." Flash said before he left the room to prevent himself from killing Aquaman where he stood.

"You do know that you got off very luck Aquaman right?" Hal said as soon as Flash left the room.

"I am very aware that I have gotten off easy given who I have just talked to." Aquaman replied breathing a sigh of relief.

"Now you just have to tell Batman that his somewhat goddaughter has gone a mission to find one of your greatest enemies." Hal pointed out with a sympathetic look on his face. "I fell sorry for you Aquaman."

Everyone of the League knew that behind Batman's tough way of living was man that was very protective of Robin and Wally. The League knew that Batman was protective of Wally due to an event cause by The Joker that involved Wally being kidnapped as Kid Flash and beaten up by the insane clown as well as almost being raped by him. Batman had found the Joker with his pants down standing over Wally who was scared out of her mind and the bottom half of her uniform removed. Batman had sent The Joker back to Arkham in a body cast which was very rare for the Dark Knight to do something like that but the clown had messed with a kid and not just any kid but a member of the Bat family which was a Major NO-NO in the eyes of The Dark Knight.o d

"As do I my friend." Aquaman replied as he thought of what to say to Batman about the situation and prayed that Batman would not try and kill him.

An hour later

Aquaman was shocked that Batman had kept his cool about the situation with Wally when the King told Batman what had happened.

"I'm not surprised that Wally would do something like this. She always was the one that would rush into battle to protect those that she does care about." Batman replied without looking up from his work.

"That much is true." Aquaman replied breathing a sigh of relief that Batman was not going to do anything to him.

"However I will hold you personally responsible if anything and I mean _anything _should happen to Wally and believe me Aquaman you will not like what I will do to you King or no king." Batman told the Atlantean in the voice that was reserved for the worst villains he have fought.

Aquaman was not surprised at all at the way Batman was acting as Orin was sure that he would be doing the same thing if it was Kaldur in the same situation.

"I understand completely Batman." Aquaman replied as he left the room knowing that Batman was watching his every move.

Aquaman headed towards the Zeta-Tubes that would send him back to Atlantis where he and Mera would be praying to The Sea Goddess to protect Shi'yana and Kaldur in their journey to rescue Orm from Black Manta's control.

_Next chapter Kaldur and Wally begin their mission to rescue Orm and Black Manta reveals why he is after Wally._

Ideas are welcomed for as to why Black Manta wants Wally as I have forgotten the reason why I wanted Black Manta to want Wally.

Reviews would be wonderful. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 17

_Thanks to everyone who reviews, and favs this story. Malaizjain DeJesus gets a MAJOR thank you for writing most of this chapter. PLEASE give her a message on how she is doing with this chapter._

Chapter 17

Wally bounced her knees in nervousness as Kaldur steered the sub they were in toward a dark outline of a ship. Due to the extremely cold water, the sensors on their sub were not very accurate unless they were within 50 miles from the mass. Kaldur had told Wally to dress warmly and he did as well, both wearing wet suit-type coats that covered all of their skin, except their heads. There were be-spelled with heating coils that were so thin, no one could see where they were at on the suits. Both were quiet and Wally hated it. She wanted to talk to him. At first, she didn't know what to talk to him about. But now she did. She wanted to talk to him about her feelings. For him.

She waited until Kaldur slowed the sub down to speak up. "Kaldur?"

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen, he wanted to make sure that while they were going to get themselves captured, he didn't want it to be so obvious. "Yes, Wally?"

"We need to talk."

"About?" he asked softly.

She swore she heard her heart up into her chest. "Us."

Kaldur nodded and she heard him swallow. "Us?" he repeated.

"What is the proper way for us to announce our...involvement."

"Well...the way your parents did it was to go to the governing counsel and ask for their approval. Sometimes they give it. Sometimes, they don't. They didn't with them. Aquaman is king, therefore he decided to marry Queen Mera anyway."

"Why ask in the first place?" Wally asked him.

"Well, there has been a history of poor choices that had different Kings and Queens fighting and nearly destroying all that Atlantis is. So the governing counsel is a safety net that helps the Kings make better choices. Your parents were the only time the counsel was ever wrong."

"So, what about us?"

"If things progress to marriage, we would have to ask the counsel for permission to marry. As Princess, you can also ask your father. Given your...unique history, I would suggest asking your father. And Flash, since he raised you on the surface." Kaldur's heart was beating fast. With Wally close to him, his focus was becoming divided. He had to protect her. At the same time, he wanted to hold her and not let go. He now understood why his king devoted much time to his queen. He was feeling the need to let her know he was thinking of her. "I do believe I need a break, Wally. Would you like to take over?"

"I don't know how to steer this thing! What if I steer us into an iceberg?"

"I will be right next to you."

Wally sighed. It wouldn't hurt to try but she was no good at driving. How was she going to do this?!

Wally got up and went to stand next to Kaldur. "So...how do I do this?"

"First, you sit." Kaldur tugged her down onto his lap and held her to him.

"Kaldur!" she cried.

"Shi'yana." His voice went deeper than normal, a smile on his face

"You weren't going to take a break, were you?" she asked him, smiling at his interesting tactic.

"Not at all." He placed the sub on auto pilot and turned her head to kiss her.

Wally jumped in his arms in shock but she quickly settled down and kissed him back fiercely. She had no idea that Kaldur could be unpredictable! She was beginning to think that maybe Aqualad was enjoying being a teen, and who was she to deny him? So she straddled his waist to make things easier.

The two were really into the kiss. The mission was forgotten, and so was everything else. It was only them in their world and neither looked ready to stop kissing anytime soon.

The sub lurched forward.

Wally got thrown up against the panel controls for the sub in the small of her back. It hurt. She scrambled off of Kaldur as he went to check and see if they had hit anything. She took many quick breaths, not realizing that kissing Kaldur like that was an experience unlike any other. It was one she wanted to repeat over and over again.

"Tractor beam," Kaldur said. "But the sensors are still sluggish. I don't know where it is coming from."

"Maybe try to move about, see if it can't be shaken." Wally sat in the empty chair next to Kaldur. She was nervous, mostly because she had never met Black Manta before, but she heard the rumors. None of them were good ones.

Kaldur tried to steer the sub free of the beam, but each movement caused the sub to jerk violently. He yawned.

Wally shook her head, yawning too. "Wait...Kaldur? Sleep gas!" she cried. She stood up but her limbs were lethargic now.

Kaldur stood up as well and turned around. From the air vent was a faint white smoke coming from it. He grabbed Wally to try and get her out of there but his vision was graying and he fell to the floor. He saw that she did too. He fought to stay awake. But he couldn't. The graying darkness faded to black within a minute.

On the Surface

"ORIN!" Mera stormed into the Cave's main hanger area and right for her husband, La'gaan following with his head down. "ORIN!?" she called again. She was not happy. Not one bit.

La'gaan tried to keep her from finding out why one of the deep sea subs were gone. The young student of the Queen then told her the truth. About Shi'yana and Kaldur'ahm.

She was livid.

As she spotted her husband near the Zeta Tubes, she ran to catch up to him. "You will not leave until you explain yourself! You let our daughter leave!? To rescue ORM! ALONE!?"

"Mera, let me explain-" Orin began but his queen would not have it.

"We just got her back! What in the name of Neptune were you thinking!?" Her voice was getting quite loud.

Orin was getting ready to explain but he heard snickering. He whirled around to see Flash grinning like a fool. His speedy friend was enjoying the spat a bit too much. The King of Atlantis preferred this over Flash trying to kill him earlier. He turned back to Mera. "Mera, she was the one who came up with the idea."

"And you went along with it!?" Her magic channels that were often not visible were becoming visible with her rising anger. "She is going to Black Manta!"

"I know. Which is why I sent Aqualad with her. He will keep her safe," he told his wife.

"And Tula, Garth and La'gaan could not!? They are more skilled in combat sorcery than Kaldur'ahm. But he does have other skills than none of them have. But only him! You know who his father is!"

"Mera, if I had sent the others, and believe me, Garth wanted to go with them as well, Manta would have been suspicious! I did not think having more people would have been wise." Aquaman was beginning to sweat. And not in a good way.

Mera looked ready to blast him.

"If anything happes to her, I will hold you responsible!

Wally came to first. She was cold, and her skin felt damp. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself unable to move. She was chained , her arms behind her as well as her ankles. She tried to get into a sitting position but realized that there was a chain threaded between her arms and ankles, which meant her movements were limited.

"Shi'yana?" came the whisper next to her.

She opened her eyes wider and saw that Kaldur was tied in a similar fashion, but his chains were coated in some blue-green goo. "You okay?"

"Still slightly sleepy. You?" he asked.

"I'm okay. I feel claustrophobic. I can't really move around."

"I think it was intended that way. I cannot use my sorcery to free myself. This liquid on my chains repeals my magic."

She so wanted to say that magic wasn't real, but one, this was not the time to bring it up and two, it would insult Kaldur and she felt that was something that can be talked about later. Besides, based on where they were, arguing on a black darkened sub was not a wise choice.

"Welcome, Princess of Atlantis. I have long awaited to meet your acquaintance."

The voice was calm, almost polite. But Wally was able to hear the darkness in the person's soul. "So we now met. GO away!" she taunted.

"Now, now. That is no way for a guest to behave. But I have heard that you were raised on the surface, so your manners are...diminished."

Now mad, Wally turned her body over to see who she was planning on insulting but she saw Black Manta, in all his armored glory. All black. With a helmet that creeped her out. She heard Kaldur shift over as well and he was glaring at the armored man before him. "You're not allowed to insult me either."

"True. My apologies, Princess. I hope the accommodations are well. I invite you to dine with me tonight."

"Shove your invite where the sun don't shine, Black Manta!"

Kaldur rolled his eyes. Wally was acting like such a child at the moment. But he knew her better. She was nervous and she was lashing out anyway she could. He hoped that his father would not do anything

"The offer still stands, Princess. I shall come before dinner is served. You may refuse again if you wish." Black Manta then turned to leave. The door to the room they were in was locked behind him.

The room was in near darkness.

Wally started to shake.

"Stay calm, Wally. I am here with you." Kaldur's gentle voice broke through the sudden mild panic she had.

"I won't go to dinner with him. I will refuse."

"You cannot. You must eat and I do not know how often you will be able to. I suggest you to go. Perhaps you can learn the layout of the sub, and learn of his plans for Prince Orm and us. You can do this. I know you can. Just breath and relax."

Wally nodded, even though Kaldur couldn't see it. She hoped he was right. And she prayed that Aquaman was still tracking them.

Meanwhile on the surface.

Aquaman knew that Batman would be tracing Shi'yana and Kaldur through a tracker that was attached to Wally's watch so he wasn't really worried about losing touch with his daughter and apprentice. But the king could feel something was going to go wrong. Orin could feel it in his bones and something did. It had seemed the members of Young Justice had heard Mera scream at him for letting their daughter go on the mission to rescue Orm.

Well to put it in simple terms the reactions of the team it was a miracle that Aquaman had not become a skewered fish.

"We should have been let in on the mission." Robin pointed out as he glared at the Atlantean King.

"BirdBoy's right. Wally is our friend and teammate." Artemis yelled out as she did something that she had never done before. She pointed a arrow in Aquaman's face.

"I understand the hurt that you are feeling right now but please understand that Shi'yana wanted to do this on her own but I demanded that she take Kaldur'arm with her." Aquaman replied not showing the fear that was going about through his body. He would not show fear no matter what.

"That still is not an excuse." Conner almost yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Batman yelled causing everyone one of the teens to jump a few feet in the air. "Instead of arguing with Aquaman we should be concerned about Wally and Kaldur as I have just lost their signal just a few moments ago." Batman calmly said although deep down he was concerned for Wally and Kaldur.

"WHAT!"

Batman remained the stoic like he always was. "I lost track of them just before the Robin and the others arrived."

"Where were they when you lost track of them?" Aquaman asked already knowing the answer.

"Somewhere of the coast of Antarctica." Batman replied.

"What the heck are they doing in Antarctica?" Robin asked clearly annoyed at his mentor and Aquaman.

Orin let out a sigh as he began to explained that Black Manta's sub was last seen in Antarctica.

"Of all the stupid things Wally could have done this has to be the dumbest." Artemis said steaming.

"Believe me Artemis I thought the same thing but Wally is so much like Mera it is scary." Aquaman pointed out.

"I would have to say that she reminds me of Iris." Flash pointed out as he entered the room glaring at Aquaman.

"That much is true." Orin replied.

"So what are we waiting for? We need to get to Antarctica now and rescue Wally and Kaldur." Robin yelled. The Boy Wonder was concerned for his best friend who stuck by him no matter what would happen.

"We need to stick to the plan." Orin told the team.

"What plan?"

_Just what is the plan that Orin, Wally and Kaldur have planed. Find out in the next chapter as Blak Manta reveals his plans for Wally._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews should also be given to Malaizjan DeJesus as she wrote most of this chapter for me. Please give a message saying how well she did. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 18

**Thanks to everyone who left a review and favorited this story. Sorry for detouring from what i said wouldhappen but writer's block can be a butt.**

Chapter 18

Wally felt her stomach growl from lack of food. It had almost a whole day since the young speedster had eaten anything and that was not a good thing. Black Manta had given her and Kaldur water and had allowed them to have thier hands chained in front of them but had done nothing other than that.

Kaldur turned to his head to Wally who was looking very pale from the lack of food in her system. The Atlantean knew that if Wally didn't get food in her system soon she would die. Kaldur knew that the only way to get any food was to take up Black Manta's offer to have Wally join him for dinner which was something that Wally would never do.

"Wally, I know that you won't like what I have to say but please hear me out. I think that you should have dinner with Black Manta if anything to replenish your streanth. I know that you are disgusted by the thought of having dinner with Black Manta but you have to eat." Kaldur told his girlfriend who just gave him a batglare.

Wally looked at her boyfriend with a glare but what he had said was true. She needed to eat before things got really bad. She really didn't want to have dinner with the man that had brainwashed her birth father's brother.

"As much as I hate to admit it you're right Kaldur." Wally replied with a sigh.

"I know that you don't want to do this but you must." Kaldur told Wally as he scooted over to her and place his head on her shoulder.

"I know but the thought of being in that man's presence makes me sick." Wally replied as she placed her head on top of Kaldur's head for a few seconds before she knew what she had to do.

"Hey Guard. Tell Black Manta that I will have dinner with him tonight." Wally yelled to the guard that was guarding them.

The guard looked at them through his helmet before leaving the room and another guard came in to watch them.

Five minutes later the first guard appered with a set of keys. He walked over to the cell that held Wally and Kaldur, placed a key into the keyhole, turned the key to open the door and walked over to Wally once the door was opened.

"I am going to unchain your feet but if you try anything your boyfriend gets it." The Guard told Wally in a voice that sent shivers down Wally's spine as the guard bent down to unchain Wally's feet.

As much as Wally wanted to fight back she didn't for the sake of Kaldur. She could only hope that her dinner with Black Manta would allow her to be able to get some food to kaldur who looked as though he really needed.

Wally was taken to a room on the other side of the sub where a mid thirties woman was waiting for her.

"You must be Princess Shi'yana?" The woman asked in a soft polite voice but Wally could tell it was a little forced.

"I go by the name Wally." Wally replied as her hand cuff were removed by the woman as soon as the guard left.

"I see. You may call me Maya. I will be getting you ready for the dinner with Black Manta. So if you would please follow me." The woman who identified herself as Maya said in a tone that reminded Wally a little bit of Batman. This woman was used to gettin her way. Wally bet that even Black Manta did what the woman said at times.

An hour later Wally had bathed, had her hair done up into a elegant hair style, forced into a sea green dress that came down to her ankles and had a modest neckline and was off of one shoulder.

"You look very much like that princess you are." Maya said as she forced Wally to do a twirl in front of her.

"I feel like an idiot." Wally repied not used to wearing dresses. Heck Aunt Iris had to threaten her into getting into a dress. Which only worked half the time.

"You look very beautiful. I can see why Kaldur'ahm has fallen for you." Maya said as she placed a green necklace around Wally's neck to add the final touch to the outfit.

"How do you know Kaldur?" Wally asked curious as to how this woman knew of Kaldur even though Wally knew that Black Manta was Kaldur's father.

"That is something that I will keep to my self at the moment. Now you need to get to dinner with Black Manta." Maya said gently pushing Wally out of the room and escourted her to the dining room where Black Manta was waiting.

Once Wally entered the room she saw Black Manta sitting at one end of the table without his armor on. The young speedster could see some of Kaldur in the face of her birth father's greatest enemy but only a little bit. Kaldur's face was soft and gentle while Black Manta's was hard and mean.

"Ah Princess, I am so glad that you could join me for dinner." Manta said as he walked up to where Wally was about to sit and pulled out the seat for her.

Wally wanted so much to deck Manta but wouldn't for the safety of Kaldur who was sitting alone in the cells below.

"I would rather starve than be in your presence but I will eat with you if you set some food down to Kaldur." Wally told the villain who just grinned at her.

"Very well. I will have some food set down to the cells." Manta replied as he snapped his fingers and several of the guards left the room.

Wally hoped that the guards left to give Kaldur some food.

"Now My Dear, shall we dine?" Manta asked as he took a seat not far from her.

Wally let out a sielent groan as she was forced to show the villain beside her that she had manner that Manta said she lack do to her being raised on the surface by a man that was every bit the father Rudy West had been and who Aquaman would be to her in time.

_Next chapter Black Manta reveals his plans for Wally while Wally works out a plan to rescue Orm and free Kaldur._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews are welcome please as they make me write faster.


	20. Chapter 19

_Thanks for all the reviews as they really mean a lot to me. Maya is a OC and does play a part in the story. Guess as to who she is are welcomed. One hint, she is NOT Kaldur's mother. Malaizjan DeJesus gets credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 19

Wally bit her tongue as she half listened to what Black Manta was rambling about. She hoped the Manta had kept his word about giving Kaldur something to eat.

"So Your Highness, how are you adjusting to Atlantis?" Manta asked as he took a bit of something that looked like a fish of some sort.

Wally gave Manta a look before she spoke. "It's a little different than living on the surface. I have everyone bowing to me because I am their King and Queen's daughter and Princess. Up on the surface world I was a just a science geek that was bullied at lot."

"You could have just used your powers to make the bullies stop." Manta pointed out.

"True but that would have blown my cover as a hero." Wally replied as she ate what she thought was as fish.

"That's too bad that you can't be who you are meant to be." Manta pointed out.

Wally once again glared at Black Manta. She so wanted to tell the man off but wouldn't for the safety of her uncle and boyfriend. Wally didn't what to say anything about her uncle but she knew that she had to in order to find out what Black Manta wanted with her.

"Why did you brainwash Prince Orm?" Wally asked bluntly.

Black Manta stopped eating and looked at his guest. He had to admit that she was not what he had expected for an Atlantean Princess. Instead of being pose and proper, Shi'yana was very blunt and sometimes to the point rude. But Black Manta blamed that on the way she had been raised on the surface but he dared not say that in front of her as he found out that she had quite a temper when it came to how she was raised.

"Simple My Dear, I needed him so that I could get you. Even though you were not raised as an Atlantean you did possess the need to protect those that you did consider family. Prince Orm was all I needed to get you to come to me." Manta pointed out.

"Well you have me now will you let Orm go?" Wally asked knowing that there was going to be a catch.

"I will let Orm go is you agree to stay with me" Manta replied with a smirk on his face.

Wally thought about what she wanted to do. She knew that she had to stay in order to find out just what Black Manta and The Light wanted. Wally knew that she had to stay even though she knew that Flash and Aquaman were going to give her hell when this was over.

"I will stay." Wally replied.

"Good. I will have Orm released along with Kaldur'ahm within the day." Manta said.

"No. I want Kaldur to stay. Either he stays or I will fight you tooth and nail." Wally growled out. She was not going to be separated from her boyfriend nor was she going let anything happen to Kaldur as well.

Suddenly before Wally could blink Black Manta was by her side and he grabbed her arm pulling her up painfully before staring at her straight in the eye.

"Kaldur will be leaving with Prince Orm with in the next day. There will be no negotiating." Black Manta pointed out. He wanted his son gone so that way there will be no one in the way of delivering Shi'yana to The Light.

"Than I'm leaving as well." Wally snarled out as she tried to use her speed but felt very sick when she did try to move.

"The sleeping gas also disabled your ability to use your powers for at least a week so by the time you are able to use your powers it will be to late." The Water themed villain narked out.

"My friends will find you before that happens and then you will pay for your crimes against Atlantis. So you can go to hell for all I care." Wally replied bravely but fear was in her voice a little. She didn't know what she had said but all of a sudden she was sent to the floor by being back handed.

"I think not little Princess. For you see we have found the tracker that you tried to hide under your skin when you were knocked out. Your friends will be sent on a wild fish chase and by the time they find out it will be too late." Black Manta pointed out before delivering a very nasty kick to Wally's side that caused her to go into unconsciousness.

"Take her back to her cell. Make sure she is keep slightly sedated as I don't want her using her powers." Black Manta told his men that were in the room.

The men did what they were told and grabbed Wally and dragged her to Maya who would undress her and changed her into her wetsuit and then the guards would take her back to her cell where they would await their orders.

Unknown to Black Manta but there was a rescue in progress thanks to another tracker that Black manta would never find. A tracker hidden in the blood system of both Wally and Kaldur. It was just a matter of time before the League and Young Justice find them and also find out who the Light really is.

_Next chapter Kaldur sees the bruises on Wally's face and gets upset while Aquaman lets Young Justice in on what the plan was and Robin says some words that are never meant to be said._

Ideas are welcomed anytime

Reviews would be great as well.


	21. Chapter 20

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW AND FAVS. I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A NEW WALLY WHICH I WILL POST IN A STORY FORMAT LATER TODAY SOMETIME. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IMPUT ON THE STORY. THANK YOU.

Chapter 20

Wally opened her eyes to the face of a worried Kaldur whose hands were still chained in front of him.

"Are you alright?" Kaldur asked as his voice showed how worried he was.

"I've been better. How long have I been out?" Wally groaned out as she tried sitting up only regret it as soon as she moved. Kaldur pushed her back down when she started to scream in pain.

"Careful Wally as you still have not gain your powers to heal completely yet and to answer your question two days." Kaldur pointed out as he maneuvered his girlfriend so that she was using his lap as pillow and was gently petting her hair. "What happened?"

"Black Manta has one hell of a punch and kick." Wally told her boyfriend as she winced once again at the sudden movement.

Kaldur let out a growl as the thought of what his biological father had done to Wally. He would be lying if he wasn't concerned for Wally when he saw her unconscious and being dragged by two guards. She had been dressed in a dress and was sporting a nasty black eye which had somewhat healed but you could still see yellow skin around the eyes and a bruised rib cage. The young Atlantean wanted to to so badly hurt his biological father for what he did to Wally.

"Don't even think about it Kaldur as he is not worth it." Wally told her boyfriend who she knew was thinking about hurting or maybe even kill Black Manta.

"I am sorry My Love. It is just that I do not like seeing you hurt." Kaldur replied as he continued to pet Wally's hair.

"Did Manta give you anything to eat?" Wally asked as she relaxed to Kaldur's touch.

"Yes his guards did get give me something to eat but that was after they said that I would be leaving soon." Kaldur said as he looked at Wally who turned her head. It was then that Kaldur knew that something was wrong and that Wally did something stupid. "Wally, what did you do?"

Wally didn't look Kaldur in eyes as she spoke. "I offered myself in turn to allow Orm to go free. He wanted you gone but I told him no and that was when he punched me and kicked me."

"Wally, you shouldn't have done that but if it was me in that situation and it was you who needed to be rescued I would have done the same thing." Kaldur said as he wrapped his chained arms around Wally's body in an attempt to keep her warm as she was still dressed in only the green dress which was not very warm.

"He found the tracer in the suit." Wally said in code so that the guards wouldn't find out that they had another tracker hidden in their bodies.

"It'll be alright. Our friends will find us." Kaldur said his code that his tracker was still intact and that he knew that Young Justice would find them and then they would rescue Orm and take out Black Manta into custody to pay for his crimes against Atlantis and the Royal Family.

"I know Kaldur I know they will." Wally replied as she drifted into dream land from the pain of her injuries and trying to conserve her energy for when the team would come and rescue them.

Several miles away in a cloaked ship.

Robin was not very happy that his friends had come up with such a dangerous plan. The plan had the chances of going wrong big time.

"Robin, I know that you are concerned about your friends but you much calm down." Aquaman told the Boy Wonder gently. The Atlantean King was worried for his daughter and protegee just as well as many of the other heroes were. Flash had to be sedated as he was wearing a hole in the Cave's floor with his constant walking and running. It was by pure luck that the other members of the League had managed to find the right amount of tranquilizers to knock the speedster out long enough for the rescue team to get out of the Cave.

"I know I need to calm down but it just makes me mad that they didn't tell us what they were planning." Robin replied.

The team that was made up of Aquaman, Robin, Superboy, Tula, Garth, La'gaan and M'gann. Normally the team would be consisted of those that could breath under water but Robin would be needed in order to hack into the systems of Black Manta's sub. Robin would be able to breath under water due to a spell that Zatara had cast to give Robin a set of gills and features of an Atlantean but the spell would only work for 12 hours once Robin said the magic word. So that was why Robin didn't have any gills yet as he was waiting for the right time to use them.

Superboy could breath underwater due to him being a clone for some reason.

M'gann was chosen that she could pilot the BioShip and could shape-shift into have gills and she could use her powers in finding Wally and Kaldur.

Aquaman and the teenage Atlanteans were a no brainer as their magic and abilities in the water would be a major assets in battle.

"They wanted to tell everyone but decided that the less who knew that better. Believe me when Flash and Mera found out they let me have it and Flash had threatened to kill Kaldur and myself should anything happen to Shi'yana." Aquaman told the young Bat. Orin knew that Robin was very close to Wally that they two viewed each of Batman and Robin due to Robin revealing who he was outside of the mask. Orin also knew that Batman was fond of Wally as Batman also voiced his concern about the plan and threatened to remove the Atlantean King from the League rosters.

"My King, we have arrived at the location of Black Manta's sub. We also got a reading on the bio-signals of Kaldur'ahm and Princess Shi'yana." Garth's voice said bringing Aquaman out of his thoughts. It was the tone of the voice that make Aquaman concerned when he mentioned the Biosigns of his daughter and protegee.

"What is wrong?"

"The Princess's biosign is very weak. I fear we don't have much time." The dark haired Atlantean pointed out.

"We must hurry!" Orin said worried showing in his voice.

"I agree. M'gann land the ship and let's get our friends." Robin said as he was prepared to say the magic word that Zatara told him to say to get the Atlantean features.

_Next chapter the rescue team enter the sub to find that they have a helping hand from someone they didn't think._

**Ideas for the fight scene are welcomed anytime.**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AS WELL.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and faves. MALAIZJAN DEJESUS gets creit for her help with this chapter and please give her a shout out as she also wrote a part of this chapter.**

Chapter 21

Kaldur was concerned. Wally shook in his arms from the cold of the prison. With the green dress she was wearing, her skin was cold to the touch.

The door to the prison was opened and Black Manta walked in. "Time to leave, Kaldur'ahm. Prince Orm is waiting for you."

Aqualad carefully popped Wally up on a wall and moved away from her. He wasn't going to leave her like this. "You didn't have to hit her, father."

"You don't get to address me as father. I am Black Manta to you, son."

"You don't get to address me as son," Kaldur told him.

"You are leaving. Now."

"I refuse. Princess Shi'yana is in no condition to protect herself."

"I know." Black Manta opened the prison door and stepped inside.

Aqualad waited until his father was close enough to make his move. Using his restrained hands, he looped them around his father's helmet to his throat and started to choke him. "You will not touch her!"

"Let go, you fool!" Black Manta tried to free himself but Kaldur had a grip unlike any other. He meant business.

"Release me and the princess. Now!" Aqualad demanded.

"You're in no position to demand anything, Aqualad!"

That was when Kaldur heard a trigger being cocked. He looked up. One of his father's guard had his weapon trained on Wally. He looked ready to fire.

"You have two...choices. Let me...go or...say goodbye...to your princess!" Black Manta was losing his breath fast.

Kaldur sighed. He had no choice. He released his father.

Black Manta stood up and grinned, which Aqualad could not see. "It seems like you will be staying here longer, Kaldur'ahm." He punched the teen protege of Aquaman in the chest area, knocking the air from him. "Guard, take him to my interrogation room. He needs to be taught a lesson."

Meanwhile, back in the Bio Ship...

Aquaman could sense that something was wrong with his daughter since M'gann had told him that her biosign was getting weak and that scared him. They had to hurry.

"We are below Black Manta's sub." M'gann told the group as she shape-shifted into her camouflage mode this time she had gills on her neck.

Conner was already dressed in his camo uniform as well as Robin who was checking his weapons to make sure that he had everything.

Robin knew that once they entered the sub they would only have a few minutes before they were found out.

"Alright everyone. You know what you have to do once we get in the Sub. We don't have much time to find Wally and Kaldur as well as Prince Orm who may or may not be still under Black Manta's control which were you come in M'gann. I need you try and debrainwash him. If you can not do that, I want you to knock him out and get back to the Bioship as fast as possible." Robin told the Martian who nodded her head.

"Conner, your job is to keep Manta's goons off of us while we search for our friends." Robin told the clone who also nodded his head.

"I will take care of Black Manta. He must pay for what he has done to my family." Aquaman told the teen with a look of pure rage on his face. Black Manta would pay for hurting his family.

"Alright Miss Martian link us up." Robin said as he got out his Bird-a-rangs.

"_Linked up_." M'gann said in her mind.

"_Alright guys let's do this." _Robin said as he ordered M'gann to blast a hole into the sub to give them and entrance way.

"_On it." _

As soon as M'gann said that the Bioship blasted a hole in the sub above them.

Black Manta was in the process of teaching Kaldur a lesson on how prisoners behave on his sub when he heard the alarms go off and sub start to shake..

"What is going on?" Manta demanded.

"Sir, it appears that there has been an explosion. We have sent men down to the area to investigate." One of the soldiers told his leader.

"Call them back as that was no explosion." Manta ordered before turning to face Kaldur who was covered in bruises and cuts. "It's seems that your team had arrived to save you and Shi'yana but they will fail." Manta said as he gave Kaldur one last punch in the gut once again knocking the wind out of the young Atlantean before he left the room.

Kaldur smiled as he opened up his hands to reveal a key that would unlock his chains. He wouldn't be able to remove the goo but he was be able to fight and get to Wally who he knew was not doing well and needed to get warmed up fast.

Once he was free Kaldur opened the door to see if anyone was around and he came face to face with a young woman in her mid thirties.

"Relax Kaldur'ahm I am not here to harm you. I fact I came to help you defeat Black Manta." The woman said as she motioned for Kaldur to follow her.

Kaldur didn't know what it was but something told him to follow the stranger. There was also something very familiar about the woman he was following. It was like he had met her before but he pushed that thought off to the side as he needed to find Wally and get her warmed up.

_Next chapter Black Manta and Aquaman fight once again and who Maya is revealed._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be great as well.

Please remember to give a shout out to Malaizjan DeJesus as she wrote the first page of this chapter.


	23. Chapter 22

_Thanks for all the faves and reviews. This chapter will detour from what I said would happen in the last chapter. I am having trouble with the fight scene_.

Chapter 22

Kaldur was unsure of the woman that he was following but something told him that he could trust her. He had to in order find and rescue Wally who he knew was fading fast.

"The room where The Princess is being held is down this hall." Maya told the young hero as she pushed him up against the wall in order to prevent him from being scene by Black Manta's men that were running by.

"Why are you helping me?" Kaldur asked as he was handed the keys to the room and some sort of pill which he knew was a pill that restored your energy when you were running low and a wetsuit for Wally to put on.

"I have my reason Kaldur'ahm, I have my reasons." Maya replied as she kissed the top of Kaldur's head in a loving manner before she disappeared into shadows.

Kaldur just stared at the woman as he left him alone. It was the way she acted that he knew just who she was. Maya was his mother as the woman who had raised him was his adopted mother but like what happened with Wally and her adopted parents she had loved him just as if he was her own. Kaldur figured that Maya must have convinced Black Manta to let her get rid of him but instead she gave him to the woman who raised him.

Kaldur would deal with and find out more about Maya later as he had to get to Wally before it was to late. So he ran through the halls making sure that no one was around as he ran until he reached Black Manta's personal quarters. Kaldur prayed to the Sea Goddess that it wasn't to late. Kaldur inserted the key and opened the door where he was met with a fist in the face where he caught it.

It took a moment for the attacker to realize that it was was a friend was entering the room.

"Kaldur?"

"Garth?"

"Oh thank the Sea Goddess that it is you!" Garth said as he saw his long time friend alive and well save for a few bruises and cuts.

"Yes I am alright. How is Wally?" Kaldur asked as he saw Wally the bed still dress in the green dress and shivering even with Tula using an ancient fire spell to warm her up.

"Not good. Because of her metabolism The Princess is having a hard time keeping warm." Garth told his friend.

"Give her this and put this on her." Kaldur said as handed Tula the energy pill and the wetsuit.

"Where did you get these?" Tula asked before she made Wally swallow the pill.

"It seems that we have a friend on this ship that does not believe in Black Manta's ways." Kaldur replied to the girl he once loved.

Tula narrowed her eyes at him trying to see if he was lying but there was nothing in the eyes that showed that he was being brainwashed.

"I need you both to turn around so that I can get Wally into the wetsuit." Tula told her friends who turned around immediately to allow Tula to change Wally out of the dress into the Wetsuit that would hopefully get some warmth into her.

A few minutes passed before Garth and Kaldur heard Tula say that they could turn around. When they did they saw Wally dressed in the wetsuit and it looked like a little bit of her coloring had come back.

"I've already contacted King Orin about us finding Shi'yana now all we have to do is get out of here and get back to bioship." Garth said as he watch Kaldur pick up Wally bridal style.

"Where is La'gann as I know he would come with you as well." Kaldur whispered as he and his friends left the room and went in the directions of where the bioship was. They couldn't leave the way Tula and Garth had entered the room due to in being a ventilation system.

"He is with Robin who thanks to Zatara has the ability to transform into a Atlantean for 12 hours. La'gann in with him to make sure he does not get hurt. King Orin is looking for Black Manta while Miss Martian and Superboy are looking for Prince Orm in an attempt to free him for the mind control." Tula replied as she kept an eye out for the enemy.

Suddenly the floor started to shake and a hole appeared out of no where. Once the dust cleared they say Superboy and Miss Martian standing over an unconscious Prince Orm.

"_You found her_!" M'gann yelled through the mind link as she rushed over to Kaldur to examine her friend. She found that though her biosigns were weak she would survive.

"_Yes we did. Is she going to be alright?" _Kaldur asked as he held Wally tighter to his body."

M'gann nodded her head and turned around to levitate Prince Orm towards the Bioship with was a few feet away from them since Superboy had punched a hole in the sub.

Once on the sub M'gann made to med bay tables for Wally and Prince Orm who were both still unconscious. M'gann also made a blanket like substance come out of the ship to cover Wally who was starting to shiver which was both a good and bad sign.

"_Miss Martian, do you have the location of King Orin or Black Manta?"_ Kaldur asked as he headed out of the ship.

"_Yes. Aquaman is located outside of the sub. He appears to be fighting Black Manta who is winning." _M'gann replied_. _

"_Kaldur, where are you going?" _Garth asked knowing what his friend was going to do as he would do the same thing if it was Tula who had been hurt by Black Manta.

"_Our King needs my help and I have a score to settle with my Biological father."_ Kaldur told his long time friend. He may not be able to use his magic because of the goo on his arms but he could hit and punch just like everyone else. Black Manta was going to pay for what he did to Wally if it was the last thing that Kaldur ever did.

_Next chapter Aquaman and Black Manta duke it out while La'gann and Robin get help with taking out the sub fom Maya who reveals to the two heroes why she gave Kaldur up._

Ideas are Majorly welcome for the fight seen PLEASE. I stick at underwater fight scenes. So any help would be great and if you include Kaldur remember that he can't use magic at the moment.

Reviews would be wonderful.

AN:_sorry for detouring from what I said would happen last chapter. I really don't know what I am going to write until the day I write as I don't plan ahead. _


	24. Chapter 23

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved this story. I did not write the fight scenes for this chapter. The author who did is Malaizjan Dejesus. Please remember to give her credit when reviewing. Another side note is this story is almost done. Maybe 3 more chapter at the most. **

Chapter 23

Aquaman dodged a punch aimed for his head by Black Manta. The icy chill of the Antartica waters was affecting how he was moving, and he was an Atlantean, no less! There was a reason for no one to be out here, in this chilly water. Every breath he took sent the cold air into his lungs and they burned but he was a grown King, a hero for his people and the people of Earth, and he would not allow Black Manta to escape. "What did you do to my daughter, Manta!?" He was angry. Seeing his daughter with fading bruises did not sit well with him. She was also thinner, which meant she was starved. And understanding how Flash's metabolism worked, he knew that his daughter's was just as active as her speedster uncle's.

Although David smiled, his helmet hid it. "Things," he said ecriptically. He pulled out a ray gun and fired it.

King Orin managed to get out of its way, but Manta was on him and the two exchanged blows for several more minutes. Fist for fist, punch for punch. The king was feeling sluggish when he managed a strong kick to the villain's mid-section and Manta was thrown back. It was slowed because of the water but it was good enough for the king to press his advantage.

Black Manta waited for the king to get close before slipping on some brass knuckles that sizzled with electricity. When Orin was close enough, Black Manta kicked him in the gut and punched him in the face with the brass knuckles.

Orin cried out from the electricity coursing through his body and in combination with the icy waters, was out cold in a few moments.

Being smug, Black Manta grabbed Orin's arm to swim back to the sub. It was going to blow in five minutes anyway, and if he timed it right, King Orin would die in the explosion, allowing him and the rest of his army, which was at the Antartica base, to attack Atlantis.

As the villain rounded the corner of the sub, he was stopped by someone blocking the hatch to get back inside.

That person was Aqualad.

His arms were still coated in the goo that rendered his sorcery useless. His face bore the damage from earlier.

But his abilities did not just lie in his magic. "Black Manta. Let the King go."

Black Manta had to laugh. His own son, ordering him around!? HAH! As if! "Do you have no ambition outside of being his lapdog, Aqualad? Your skills are wasted with Atlantis. Join me! You will be my second!"

"I will not. You will pay for putting your hands on Shi'yana." Kaldur swam right for his father and the two were locked in a trading of punches and kicks, King Orin freed from Black Manta's grasp. And forgotten temporarily.

Kaldur ducked a telegraphed punch from Manta and then swam to move his King further away. But the villain grabbed his ankle and pulled him toward him, locking him in a bear hug. Kaldur struggled. Black Manta then electricuted the teen hero, making his son cry out.

Kaldur kneed his father and his father let go.

Kaldur then punched him in the stomach and swam back into the sub. In the water was normally an advantage, but the icy cold of the water was making Kaldur sleepy. All he wanted to do was warm up and take out his father. So he swam inside.

Black Manta grinned as he followed his son, Aquaman forgotten.

Inside the sub, Kaldur waited for his father to come out of the door so he could finish this fight.

Manta came through the door. As Kaldur lunged at him, the villain turned and Kaldur gasped. Black Manta twisted the blade in his son's stomach, forcing the teen to his knees. "This is why I wear armor, son. To keep such things from happening."

Kaldur felt the pain. But he pushed it aside and nailed his father with a high side kick to his helmet. Black Manta went down. Kaldur stood up and pulled the knife from his body, and he got on top of his father. The first punch made him feel good. So did the second.

As he went for the third, Manta electricuted him again. Kaldur cried out and fell back to the metal floor of the sub.

Black Manta caught the teen by his wetsuit top and grinned. "You were meant for more than being Aquaman's dog. Perhaps your death will ease the stench of your betrayal to me."

"You betrayed me first!" Kaldur kicked hard at Manta and as he fell back, send a second kick to the shoulder. The villain was thrown into the wall of the sub. He went at his father, kicking and punching, his fists beginning to bleed with each blow to the armor. He was determined to damage the armor to the point of it being useless. He wanted his father to pay for making Shi'yana suffer, for forcing her to endure his hits to her body. Oh, Kaldur knew Wally wasn't fragile. But to force her to choose and then when she defied him, he struck her. That was unforgivable to the teen hero.

Black Manta allowed the blows, to allow his son to exert much of his strength since his magic was useless to him. He waited until Kaldur paused, to hear him pant in exhaustion. He waited for the right moment to strike. When Kaldur raised his bleeding fists again to strike, Black Manta kicked him in the balls.

Kaldur clutched himself.

Manta got up and made his way back out of the sub.

Aqualad grabbed him from the back of the neck and had him in a headlock, despite the pain he was in. He wrenched it back, forcing the villain to black out. It took several minutes to get Manta to black out but he didn't care. Once the villain was down, Aqualad made it to the exit and swam out of the sub. He took a few moments to find his King and swam over to him. Seeing that Aquaman was still unconscious, Kaldur swam them both back to the Bio-Ship before the cold overtook the pair and neither would wake up from its icy grip.

And a faint trail of blood followed the two.

Meanwhile in the sub Robin who had used the spell to give his gills as the sub was flooding and La'gann were trying to get as much info they could from the sub's computer. They were not having any luck at first but a woman claiming to be Kaldur's birth mother helped them out.

"This has all the info I could get in such a short time." Maya told the two teens as she handed Robin a disk that was waterproof.

"Why are you helping us?" La'gann asked eying the woman who gave a sad smile to fish-like Atlantean.

"I was forced in marrying Black Manta and he forced me to give up my son which I now understand that was the best thing I could ever done." Maya replied as she started to leave the room.

"Where are you going? If you told the King and Queen who you are I am sure that they would give you asylum." La'gann said.

Maya once again smiled at the young fish boy. "I am just as evil as Black Manta it just took me having to give up my son to realize just how evil I had become." Maya Replied before she left the room but not before saying something. "Keep going to the right and that will get you to an air lock where you can get to you ship as you only have three minutes before the sub blows up." With saying that Maya disappeared into the darkness of the Sub.

"You heard the lady La'gann. Move it." Robin yelled as he grabbed The Atlantean and swam in the direction of the Airlock.

When the two teens arrived at the Airlock they had less than a minute to get out. Using what code that Maya gave them they opened to the airlock to reveal the Bioship picking up Kaldur and Aquaman. So wasting no time they swam towards the bioship and picked up.

"M'gann, get us out of here NOW!" Robin yelled as he headed straight for a seat.

M'gann did what she was told making sure that her injured friends were strapped in before she put her ship into full speed. The ship barely make clear when the sub exploded with Black Manta in it. The bioship rattled a little bit and threw some people off of there seats but other than that everyone was alright.

"Conner, how is Aquaman, Kaldur and Wally doing?" Robin asked worriedly. He was scared that his best friend was not going to make it as well as Aquaman and Kaldur who were bleeding badly but Robin knew that the cold water may have slowed down Wally's metabolism just enough to keep her alive.

"Aquaman and Kaldur are injured but it's not bad as it looks while we need to get back to the Cave as soon a possible or I don't think Princess Shi'yana is going to make." Tula's voice came over the com.

M'gann wasted no time in getting the Bioshp to a speed that it had never been before. The Martian prayed that they would arrive in time to save Wally.

_Next chapter Flash yells at Kaldur for not protecting Wally._

Idea are welcome anytime.

Reviews would be great.

AN: please give Malaizjan DeJesus a shout out as she wrote the fight scene. Thank you.


	25. Chapter 24

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. 2 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO BEFORE THE END.**

Chapter 24

Flash was wearing a hole in the floor with his pacing and for good reason too. The speedster had just received word that his niece had been rescued but was in critical condition due to her treatment by Black Manta. From what he was able to get from the garbled transmission was that Wally had been starved and beaten. The thought of his niece being starved and beaten made his blood boil. Where was Kaldur when this was happening and why didn't he protect her?

Flash would dwell on that later as right now he needed to make sure the Doctors did the best that they could do to help Wally who would be arriving in few moments.

"Flash, you are doing more harm than good. Go wait outside the infirmary before you break something." Batman told the older speedster.

"But.." Flash was silenced with the batglare. Sighing in defeat Flash left the room and headed toward that kitchen where it seemed that the other heroes had gathered to worry about their missing friends.

"Batman kick you out?" Green Arrow asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Flash replied as he sat down on the kitchen island and ate the food that Artemis had slid over to him.

Artemis knew that Flash was very protective of his niece. Heck it seemed that the entire League was protective of the younger speedster. There was just something about Wally who was always so cheerful and happy that made the female archer jealous because Wally had such a happy life. But now she knew the truth that Wally's life wasn't always so happy. She had been taken away from her birth parents only to be raised by a set of adopted parents who she lost when she was eight in a freak water accident that caused her to become scared of water up until just recently where it was discovered that Wally was really Aquaman and his wife's lost daughter and Artemis thought her life was whacked out. But at least Wally's family was always good.

"Wally's going to be okay Flash. She's a fighter." Black Canary who had been called in for some therapy sessions just in case some of the rescuers needed to talk told her speedy friend who looked like he was going to have a nervous breakdown which not uncommon for Flash.

"I know that it just she is my daughter in every way but blood and I can't help but worry as Black Manta is NOTHING like the Rogues who wouldn't hurt Wally at all." Flash pointed out as he ate what looked like a chicken salad.

Black Canary opened her mouth so say something when the computer announced that the team had returned. Flash was gone in a heartbeat towards the hanger.

As soon as Flash arrived he saw his niece being loaded off of the bioship with M'gann's powers. The older speedster wanted so badly to rush over and hug his niece but knew that if he did that he may hurt Wally even more than she was already.

"Get her to me infirmary NOW!" Flash all but yelled at M'gann who took the yelling in good manner as she knew that Flash was just concerned for Wally like she was.

M'gann raced with Wally to the infirmary where the Doctors were waiting to treat the red head who was very thin even for a speedster.

"We can take it from here Miss Martian." One of the female doctors that M'gann knew from when she was being treated for some injuries said.

M'gann nodded her head and left the medical bay.

M'gann came out into the living room to see Kaldur getting screamed at by Flash.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER! LOOK AT HER." Flash Screamed at the top of his lungs at his niece's boyfriend who held his head down.

Kaldur couldn't bear to look Flash in the eyes. He had failed to protect Wally from Black Manta. He knew he deserved everything that was being said.

"I TRUSTED YOU WITH WALLY'S SAFETY AND LOOKS WHAT HAPPENES. I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE FORBID HER FROM GOING TO ATLANTIS. SHE WAS BETTER OFF NOT KNOWING WHO SHE WAS." Flash continued to scream.

"Flash, you need to calm down before you have an heart attack." Green Arrow told the speedster who was panting heavily.

Flash took a few deep breaths before he once again turned his attention to Kaldur who he then got a closer look at. The Atlantean was covered in cuts and bruises that looked like he had gotten them in a fight.

"Based on what we know Wally was given the offer to dine with Black Manta which first she refused but Kaldur told her she needed to eat and that was when Wally offered herself up in exchange for Prince Orm who is currently in Atlantis undergoing some debrainwashing as M'gann could only remove some of the control that Black Manta put him under. Anyway Manta revealed that he was going to deliver Wally to The Light and release Kaldur. Wally shot her mouth off about Kaldur leaving and that was when Black Manta kick her. Her powers had been diabled do to a gas and what she ate. When she was returned to her cell Manta didn't even put her back in her wetsuit so all she was wearing was a dress. Kaldur did his best to keep her warm during the time they were in the cell. He was even was given a beating for attacking Black Manta when he tried to make Kaldur leave." Robin told the group.

Flash felt like he was two inches high for what he had said about Kaldur not protecting Wally when he did everything he could to protect her.

"Kaldur, I am sorry for what I said. I had no idea what you and Wally had gone through." Flash told Kaldur.

"With all due respect Flash I would have done the same thing if I was in your place." Kaldur replied.

"Now that this little spat is all done I want Kaldur to head to one of med bays and get checked out as he took on Black Manta and saved my life." Aquaman told the group as the group of heroes noticed that Kaldur was holding his side where he had been stabbed by Black Manta.

Once again Flash felt two inches high. Kaldur would die for Wally and was injured protecting her and Aquaman.

"Flash, you have no reason to feel ashamed. You acted the way a father would act when their daughter was hurt." Mera pointed out as she placed a hand on the scarlet clad speedster's shoulder.

Flash looked at the Atlantean Queen with a smile. She was right but he still felt upset for the way he treated Kaldur when he was injured.

"Come let us not dwell on the past for everyone is alive and safe." Aquaman said breaking the ice.

"You're right Orin you are right." Flash replied as he head to the med bay to check up on his niece.

_Next chapter Kaldur thinks about breaking up with Wally due to him not being able to protect her._

IDEAS REALLY NEEDED FOR WHAT KALDUR AND WALLY TALK ABOUT.

Reviews are welcomed.


	26. Chapter 25

**Thanks to everyone that has helped me out with this story. Please give Malaizjan Dejesus a shout as she wrote the first page of this chapter. Only one more chapter to go until the end.**

Chapter 25

Wally slowly opened her eyes. She could feel that someone was beside her and whoever it was must've moved because she was awake. She wanted to go back to sleep. That was when her stomach announced that it was so on empty. So she opened her eyes again and looked over.

Kaldur was in the med bed with her, staring at her with a sort of sad look in his tired eyes. When he saw that she was awake, he smiled for her. "Shi'yana?"

"Ugh...Anyone get the license of that whale?" she asked, grinning.

Kaldur chuckled-he couldn't help it. "Hungry?"

"Please!" Wally watched him get up slowly and blushed when she saw he was shirtless. And noticed the bandages around his torso. He reached over and even though he winced, pulled a bowl from the side table and turned to face her. He stirred the soup with a spoon. "Kaldur? What happened?"

"While you were out, Aquaman and the rest of the team came to rescue us. Things happened. Are you warm now?"

"Much warmer." She sat up as well, wincing from the lack of movement and saw that she was on an IV.

"I must've been out for quite a bit. Did I get too weak?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Um...yes." Kaldur spooned some soup and held it out to her.

"Uh, nope. Not going to work." She gently took the bowl and pretty much dranked down the broth in seconds. She then took the spoon into her mouth and smiled as she pulled it from her lips. "Spooning soup isn't a good thing. That's torture to a speedster." Then she burped really loudly.

Kaldur laughed, and Wally blushed. But then Kaldur got serious. "Shi'yana?"

"Yeah, Kaldur?" she said to him.

"We shouldn't see each other as a couple anymore."

One second...two seconds..

"WHAT!? WHY NOT!" she screamed at him, tears in her eyes! She was trying to rack her mind to figure out what she did wrong to make Kaldur not want her anymore.

Kaldur must've figured out what she was thinking because he said, "It's not you. It was nothing you did. It was me. I failed to protect you. You almost died because I did not see to your needs."

Wally looked at her boyfriend before she raised her hand and smacked him across the face.

The slap echoed throughout the entire base.

"Is that the reason why you want to break up with me? Because I got hurt?" Wally asked as the tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"You are the daughter of my King and it is my duty to protect you and I failed to do that." Kaldur pointed out as cradled his sore cheek.

"Kaldur, what happened on the sub was something that nobody could have foresaw. You want to know what I said when I gave myself up to get Orm released?" Wally asked as she forced Kaldur to look at her. "Black Manta was going to release you as well and I told his to go to hell that I wasn't letting you go. That was when he hit and kicked me."

"That was what I was talking about. I failed to protect you when you needed it." Kaldur replied sadly.

Wally rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Kaldur, we are heroes. Getting hurt is going to happen no matter what we try and do to prevent that from happening." Wally told her boyfriend who still looked defeated. So Wally tried another tactic. "Kaldur, you may not think that I remember much when we were in the cell but I do. I remember you holding me tight and giving me you body heat when I was freezing. I also remember you taking on Black Manta when he was going to separate us. If that is not what you call love when you are willing to protect someone that you love than I don't know what that was." Wally said as she placed a hand on the same cheek she had hit just a few moments ago.

Kaldur placed his own hand on the hand that was touching his cheek and intertwined his fingers in with Wally's. He loved Wally to death ever since he had first met the young speedster when she was 13. he was hypnotized by her emerald green eyes and her fiery attitude. When he found out Wally was The lost Princess of Atlantis, Kaldur thought that he would never have a chance with her at all but he did.

"Kaldur, are afraid of what the elder will think with the Heir to the throne of Atlantis dating the son of Black Manta?" Wally asked knowing that was one of Kaldur's biggest fears.

"Yes it is." Kaldur replied as she tightened his hold that he had on Wally's hand.

"Don't be. I could care less what those old farts think about you. If I have to give up the throne just to be with you then so be it. I love you for you and I could care less who your birth father is or was in this case." Wally explained. She would give up the right to the throne of Atlantis if need be to be with Kaldur.

Kaldur let the words that Wally had just said sink in. Not many people would give up their heritage for the son of a traitor but Wally wasn't most people. She may be a princess but she was raised as commoner who loved to just be herself.

"I love you too Shi'yana." Kaldur replied as she leaned in and softly kissed Wally on the lips.

When the two parted they both had smiles on their faces.

Wally then turned to the door. "You can come in now Uncle Barry and so can the rest of the group that have been their since I smacked Kaldur." Wally replied with a smirk as she heard lots of groans from behind the door.

"How did you know we were there?" Flash asked.

"Simple. I know that is what I would have done if I had heard a smack like the one I gave Kaldur." Wally replied with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

Everyone let out a laugh.

"So when does the wedding happen?" Robin asked being the little troll that he was.

"WEDDING?! WHAT WEDDING?!" Iris who had been brought in when Wally had been found yelled being the normal protective person that she was.

"ROBIN!" Wally and Kaldur yelled at their friend who had disappeared from sight.

All that could be heard was loud crackling that belonged to a certain Boy Wonder.

_Final chapter Kaldur and Wally prepare to spend the rest of their lives together._

Ideas for the final chapter would be great

Reviews would be great as well.


	27. Chapter 26

**Well everyone like all good things must come to the end. That is the same with stories. As of this chapter OCEAN DREAMS will end. I want to thank everyone for all their support and I will everyone a HAPPY and SAFE HOLIDAYS.**

Chapter 26

Two years had passed since Wally had found out that she was an Atlantean and not just any Atlantean but the long lost daughter of Aquaman and his wife Mera. Wally would have been lying if she would have said that life after that day would have been easy but it wasn't.

Wally's life had changed since day one of finding out that she was an Atlantean Princess. She had changed her views on magic which she was now an expert in due her mother's and her friend's help. She also changed the way she viewed life in general as instead of being hyper and not paying attention, Wally now paid attention and was still a little hyper but only when things weren't serious.

Wally also found the love her life. True she had a crush on him before finding out that she was a member of the same race as him so that made the relationship even more special as Kaldur was not after her because she was the Princess of Atlantis but a fellow teammate and lover.

Wally's relationship with Kaldur did have some road bumps along the way such as Kaldur being the son of Black Manta who was a traitor to Atlantis and Aquaman's greatest enemy. But Wally didn't care about that as Kaldur was nothing like his father as Kaldur proved that when he fought Black Manta to rescue Wally and Aquaman and left Black Manta in the sub the exploded.

Also there was the time just after Wally and Kaldur had been rescued and Kaldur felt that he had not protected Wally to the best of his abilities and felt that he should break up with her. Wally had smacked Kaldur across the face and flat out told him that he did do his best to keep her alive and protect her. That was the day that the relationship had gotten stronger.

Over time Wally and Kaldur had become quite a team in battle. They could sense what each other was going to do before anyone else.

Then came the day that everyone was waiting for. The day when Kaldur would ask Wally to marry him. Kaldur had done a mixture of both Atlantean and Human traditions when he proposed and waited until Wally was 18. He did get down on one knee in front of everyone but instead of a diamond engagement ring, Kaldur had a special ring designed for Wally. The ring was a mixture of white, green, yellow and red with a dolphin holding an emerald. Each color symbolized the colors of their suits and in Wally's case her eyes. The dolphin symbolized togetherness since dolphins were mates for life.

Wally let out a very girlish squeal and knocked her boyfriend over before saying yes that she would marry him.

The wedding which there was to be two since Wally and Kaldur were both Atlanteans and Wally was raised on the human world. So that meant that there was to be a human wedding and an Atlantean wedding where only those very close to the couple would be invited and the Atlantean wedding had to take place somewhere where the humans could watch.

Many months of planning had gone by and much problems. One of the problems involed getting a place to have a human wedding were no one would figure out that Wally West who real name was based of off Walliace Simpson, the woman who made a king give up his throne was marry Aqualad.

Luckily one of the civilians who worked for the Watchtower was as minister for the human Members of the Justice League offered his church for the wedding and argeed to marry Wally and Kal Darahm which was Kaldur's human name.

Finally the day of the Weddings had arrived and Wally who was wearing a dress that was a mixture of light green and white was pacing at normal speed back and forth in her room. The young Speedster/Atlantean Princess was scared to death which her aunt told was normal to be on her wedding night.

Wally knew that she was making the right choice but she was just scared but didn't have time to dwell on it as Uncle Barry who would be walking her down the aisle in this wedding while Aquaman would give her away at the Atlantean wedding which was the next day came in and told her that it was time. Barry was dressed in a red tuxedo while Aunt Iris was dress in a nice peach outfit.

Wally took a breath before she took Barry's elbow and headed out of the room towards that chapel.

Kaldur was waiting for Wally dressed in a dark green tuxedo. He had kept up with the Human traditions of not seeing Wally before the wedding so he was excited to see his soon to be wife dressed in her wedding dress that he had visions of taking off after the final wedding.

The music started causing Kaldur to stand straight as the doors open to reveal Wally on the arms of her Uncle who was slightly glaring at him. Kaldur knew what Barry was saying. The older speedster was saying that he had better take care of his niece and treat her like the princess she was or there was would be hell to pay.

Kaldur got a good look at Wally who was absolutely beautiful in her green and white dress. Her hair was in an elaborate design. Kaldur thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Wally let a smile come to her face that reach her eyes. She really did feel like a princess with everything that is going on.

Kaldur took Wally's hand when she and Barry reached the podium and gave Barry a nod. He would probably know someday what it would be like to give away his daughter.

The minister conduted the wedding and Wally and Kaldur exchanged Vows making them husband and wife in the eyes of the surface world. Now all that was left was the Atlantean wedding and then it would be offical.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Aquaman watched his daughter who was dress in a green mermaid like dress dance with his new son-in-law. It was true that Aquaman did love Kaldur like a son and didn't care that he was the son of Black Manta. Nor did Aquaman care what those old farts on the council care what they said about tainting the Royal bloodline with the blood of a traitor. Apparently neither did his daughter who told the council where to put it and that she was going to marry Kaldur with or with out their permission.

Aquaman realized that it was time for a new council and disbanded the previous one but keep a few of the old members that could come into a new era. Garth and Tula were put on it since they were part of Shi'yana's age group. La'gaan would join later when he was older.

Aquaman would dwell on that later as for the moment he was enjoying seeing his daughter enjoy her life as a married woman.

Hours later the two newlyweds who had disappeared halfway though the party were half asleep from their extra-curricular activities laid next to each other holding each other close.

"I love you Wally." Kaldur told his new wife as he placed a kiss on her head and pulled her close.

"I love you too Kaldur." Wally replied as she snuggled closer to Kaldur.

**Epilogue **

Two years had passed since Wally had gotten married and they enjoyed every bit of being married but they knew that they wanted a child very much. So after a year of trying Wally found out that she was pregnant.

Which led to the delivery room where Kaldur had been thrown up against a wall when Wally had a contraction after her water had broken.

Mera and Iris were in the WatchTower delivery room helping their daughter and niece go through the labor.

Several hours later a new life had come into the world. A little girl with blond hair and shocking green eyes.

"What are you going to name her?" Nightwing asked as he watch his friend enjoy time with their new daughter who was sleeping soundly in Batman's arms which shocked everyone.

Kaldur and Wally looked at each before nodding and replied at that same time that name of the baby.

"Iris Maya West-Darahm."

Iris Allen felt tears come to her eyes at the honor she was given.

"A perfect name for a perfect child." Aquaman smiled as he looked over at his grandchild.

Wally and Kaldur smiled at each other as they watched everyone fuse over their new daughter. It was then that they both felt complete in life.

_Well everyone this is the end. Not the ending I was looking for but my computer crashed on me and I lost everything including the chapter that I had written so I had to rake my brain and remember what I wrote. Which is most of this._

_Thanks to everyone that helped me with this story. MALAIZJAN DEJESUS gets a major thank you for all her help with this story. _

_As of this moment there will NOT be another story for this one._


End file.
